destino?
by Adhara Meissa Black
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Ladies Kou". " Serena y Seiya ambos desconocidos para el otro, y eso seguiría así de no ser por culpa de ¿terceras personas? o ¿estaba en su destino conocerse?. Denle una oportunidad, manden reviews 3
1. Chapter 1

Destino?

Este fic participa en el "Reto Otoñal de Drama de las Originales Ldies Kou"

Serena- Tengo 18 años, mi mejor amiga y mi única amiga se llama Mina Aino, que por cierto estudiamos juntas y bueno digo que es la única ya que la mayoría de mis compañeros me ven como un bicho raro y no lo digo yo, lo dicen sus comentario a tan alta voz de mí, pero me vale...hace años dejó de importarme y aparte que no los necesito, ya solo quiero salir de aquí y poder cumplir mis sueños. Notarán que no tengo novio y es que soy soltera al 100% y espero seguir así, no quiero que nadie me distraiga en mis estudios aparte que después te dejan y ba ..no tengo tiempo para las lágrimas ... y lo sé por cuenta fiable. Pero ya les contaré después, tengo clases en un ratito ... bye

EN OTRO LUGAR

Seiya- (suspiro) Se preguntan quién me tiene así? pues mi querida novia, tengo planes de casarme con ella solo que aún somos algo jóvenes pero para el amor no hay edad no? ya tengo todo planeado, solo espero las vacaciones y la sorprenderé. Si estoy seguro que aceptará mi propuesta? por supuesto, somos novios desde la secundaria, cierto tengo 19 años, tengo 2 hermanos , mi novia cómo se llama? de seguro la conocen, es kakyuu ...bueno me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con mi novia.

Ambos con planes diferentes, mundos opuestos, desconocidos el uno para el otro...y así seguiría de no ser por culpa de ¿terceras personas? o ¿estaba en su destino conocerse? y más aún ... ambos podrían seguir con sus vidas después de que sus caminos se juntaran ?

"Y aunque creas amar a una persona o estés solo, no siempre es como uno quiere ... y aunque tengas la seguridad de tu futuro, este puede desaparecer para siempre" -c.k

* * *

 **Holaaaa. disculpen ya sé que tengo 2 historias aún en proceso y ahora vengo con esto jejeje pero esta historia pertenece a un reto y bueno es mi primer reto y estoy super mega emocionada, trataré de hacerlo corto, y emocionante.**

 **Denle un oportunidad, manden review jjeje ... descuiden me partiré en tres de ser posible para no descuidar mis demás historias, espero que les guste,**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa jejeje bueno los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es 100% salida de mi cabecita, también esta historia pertenece al "reto otoñal de originales Ladies Kou"**

* * *

Serena

-Mina por favor dame tiempo, no me interesa esa loca fiesta aparte que no creo que mis padres me den permiso / _no quiero aparte ir, mi madre seguro va a estar emocionada, ya me lo imagino pero no me agradan esas clases de fiestas y mi amiga lo sabe_

 _-_ Serena, conozco a tus padres, estarán emocionados de que salgas, amiga hay más que solo estudios- _lo dice mientras le pone su mano en su cuaderno de su amiga para que le preste atención_

-Mina, te escucho ... por favor no me agradan esas fiestas, solo habrá alcohol, parejas besándose, y tu te irás seguro con algún chico y yo me quedaré sola

-Serena, por favor, ya mira estaré contigo te lo prometo - _le enseña su meñique a su amiga para que le crea_

-Mina no lo cumplirás, te conozco

-Serena, bueno bueno ... hasta las 12 te acompaño y si no te gusta nos vamos vale? - _lo dice mientras pone su cara de niña buena, no quería ir sola y aparte habrán chicos guapos de eso estaba segura_

-Mina, a que hora es? - _lo dice con un suspiro, bueno hasta las 12 podría sobrevivir no?_

-Serena, saldremos a las 8 de aquí o 8:30 de tu casa, para llegar a las 10 allá o antes incluso

-Mina en dónde queda ehhh? pensaba que iba a ser cerca - _lo dice con una mirada interrogante para su amiga, algo le estaba ocultando aparte era cierto, no había escuchado rumores de fiesta en su salón ni nada por el estilo_

-Serena... jejej ...claro que es cerca, no me mires así? - _se veía que sudaba ... rayos estaba perdida, estaba segura que a Serena no le gustaría ir a una fiesta de grados superiores. que Kami le ayude_

-Mina dime, dime antes que te de un no definitivamente

-Serenaaaa, amiga bueno ... es que es un poco lejos, es de otra preparatoria, son de un grado superior incluso universitarios estarán allí, no me dejes sola, quiero ir por favor - _Serena veía a su amiga arrodillada y agarrándole sus manos para suplicarle que vaya con ella, se notaba que quería ir en serio. Bueno iban personas mayores, tal vez tendrían mas cerebro que sus compañeros, no lo veía tan malo, aparte su amiga no la dejaría sola ya que se lo había prometido, que tan malo sería ir, además era solo esta vez._

 _-_ Mina ...bien bien, no me parece tan malo ir, no me mientas, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, bueno y cuándo será? - _le dedica una sonrisa a su amiga para que se tranquilizara_

-Bueno una compañera me pasó la voz, en serio Serena, vas a ir conmigo? - _le pregunta a su amiga con estrellitas en los ojos, no cabía de felicidad_

 _-_ Si Mina, bueno entonces que te parece si hoy te quedas conmigo y me cuentas los detalles - _no quería estar sola esa noche, aparte que sus padres habían salido y Mina era como su hermana._

 _-_ Serena, gracias pero y tus tareas? por cierto hoy te quedas sola cierto?

-ya las terminé, si salieron a visitar a una tía y entonces que dices te quedas?

-Sabes que si amiga, entonces bien ... verás tenemos que ver que vamos a ponernos, as si cierto ... la fiesta es en tres días, ya lo tengo todo controlado, ayer compré unos vestidos, geniales Serena ... te encantarán, y lo mejor amiga habrán chicos guapos.

-Mina, no se vive de los chicos, ya llegará el indicado amiga - _le dice mientras le pone una mano en el hombre de su amiga, sabía por lo que estaba pasando y seguro se sentía sola después de terminar con su antiguo novio, así amigos como lo oye, ella es mi cuenta fiable y no quiero verla sufrir ni sufrir así ..._

 _-_ Serena tu en serio crees que yo no tuve nada que ver en esa ruptura?

-Mina por favor, el era un idiota por terminar contigo, así que mejor para ti ... ya llegará el adecuado y créeme que no lo encontrarás en fiestas así ehhh

-pero puedo intentarlo no? bueno no te preocupes que la gran Mina Aino encontrará el amor - _lo dijo con esa gran pose caracterí_ _stica suya y es que sentía en su pecho que muy pronto encontraría a su príncipe de cuentos ..._

 _-_ Estoy de acuerdo amiga, bien continuemos por cierto yo no pienso ir con un vestido de esos como tu utilizas ...ehhh

 _Y así ambas tuvieron una larga noche para ponerse al día y ver los detalles de la fiesta ... Y aunque no lo pudieran ver, su futuro de ambas estaba por cambiar... y ahora quedaba la pregunta en el aire ..._

 _"Si estás tan segura de tu futuro, te atreves a retar los hilos del destino? y es que la seguridad absoluta no existe " -C.K_

* * *

 **Holaaa de nuevo, este es el segundo cap, iba a hacer hoy el siguiente pero ya tengo sueñito jejeje espero que les guste, disculpen si es corto, trataré que el siguiente sea más largo, estén atentos :)**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa , esta historia participa en el "reto otoñal de originales Ladies Kou" , disculpen la tardanza aunque bueno este cap es más largo que los anteriores, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia :) bueno iniciemos ...**

* * *

-Seiya y mañana es la gran fiesta que planes? - _Y es que el en todos esos días no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que tenía planeado, ya solo faltaba un día para que salieran de vacaciones aunque técnicamente mañana iban a solo hacer algunos papeles, despedirse de los profesores, entregar trabajos finales..._

-ehh? (sonríe) pues pienso ir pero solo un rato con mi novia - _Ya lo tenía pensado, aunque aún no le había dicho nada a Kayuu, pero hoy por la tarde la llamaría para salir._

-Bueno yo tengo una cita con mi novia mañana así que estarán solos aunque dudo que se queden en casa no? - _decía el mayor de los Kou, el por su parte no pensaba asistir a esa fiesta, ya tenía planes con sus linda novia Amy. Ya llevaban 2 años de estar juntos ... - Se estaba terminando de arreglar, en unos 5 min tenía una cita con su novia aunque no técnicamente, iban a la biblioteca a devolver algunos libros y pedir otros y después se irían a una cafetería a debatir ciertos temas._

 _-_ Esa sonrisa hermano, cualquiera pensaría que estás loco? - _decía Yaten mientras comía su un emparedado y prendía la tele , al parecer él sería el único que se quede en casa ese día y el siguiente. Pero a él no le molestaba, no quería abrumarse la vida con una chica, aparte chicas no le faltaban solo que aún no aparecía la indicada ._

-Déjalo Taiki, Yaten solo está celoso de nosotros - _celoso? por favor, uno no le gustaría tener una cita con alguien en la biblioteca y dos , tampoco le gustaría salir ir a donde sea que fuera Seiya ...conocía a sus hermanos, no tenía nada en contra de ellos, solo que él tenía su manera de hacer las cosas ..._

-Seiya tú por cierto, hoy vas a salir también con Kayuu? - Mas tarde, ahorita solo estaba cambiándome , me voy a quedar con el enano , anda con cuidado ...no te preocupes por él que yo me quedaré a cuidarlo - _Decía mientras iba a la cocina , para sacar un jugo y algunos bocadillos , hace tiempo que no se sentía así, y es que no es por malo pero la mayoría del tiempo salía con su novia y no estaba mucho con sus hermanos . Creo que debería hacer algunos cambios en eso, no creo que a Kayuu le moleste ..._

 _-_ Bueno, me voy ...

-Salúdanos a Amy de nuestra parte - _después de eso, su hermano asintió y cerró la puerta, ahora eran casi las 4 pm ... bueno a las 8 pm llamaría a Kayuu para ver cómo estaba ? ... menos mal que había dejado su celular en su cuarto así no le interrumpirían ..._

 _-_ Bien enano, que vamos a ver? - _dijo mientras ponía los aperitivos en la mesita de centro y se sentaba en el sillón ._

 _-_ Pues, no veo nada en la tele que sea entretenido, te parece si hacemos maratón de películas? - _sonrió al escuchar a su hermano, este día iba a ser genial_

-Bueno pero espera, haré palomitas ya sabes que una película no es película sin palomitas

-Vale le pondré stop, yo te ayudo a hacer la bebida ... - _le gustaba estar así con su hermano, y no es que culpara a la novia de su hermano pero... Seiya ya no estaba mucho tiempo con ellos desde que se hizo novio de Kayuu ...y bueno ya no tenía a quién molestar...aunque ahora que estaban allí ... ya podía cobrarse todo el tiempo perdido ...no?_

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Serena, mira la hora ya va anochecer y no tenemos nada que te guste ... - _decía Mina mientras se tiraba en la cama de su amiga ...se daba por vencida ...ya tenía sueño. Lo bueno era que ella ya tenía qué ponerse solo que a su amiga no le gustaba nada de lo que le mostró ._

-Mina - _siguió a su amiga y se tiró a su costado mirando el techo de su habitación ... tenían estrellas por todo los lados y una luna en el extremo ...lo habían hecho cuando tenía 14 años y es que había desarrollado un amor por todo las constelaciones junto con la luna . En parte gracias a eso había comenzado a estudiar para cumplir uno de sus sueños ...que era ir personalmente a ver las constelaciones y los planetas a través del microscopio más grande que queda en Puerto Rico . No le había dicho a nadie salvo a su amiga ...ya que los demás de seguro la catalogarían como una friki ...o algo por el estilo ._

 _(suspiró inconscientemente mientras pensaba en la fiesta de mañana ...ya se estaba arrepintiendo)_

-Mina ...yo ...

-No Serena, sabes? si o si vamos a ir , me diste tu palabra ok ...así que vamos a seguir buscando - _Serena de inmediato se alarmó cuando su amiga dijo eso ... no quería seguir con la búsqueda de vestidos , habían mas cosas que hacer ...uhmm_

-Mina, ya tengo un vestido

-Así? ...Serena no me mientas ehhh - _le decía mientras le apuntaba con su dedo ...para que dijera la verdad_

-Es verdad Mina, ven ...mejor vamos a ver una película, estoy aburrida con todo esto si? - _puso una cara de borreguito degollado ...con puchero incluído y todo_

-Serena , bien bien ...tu ganas - _Le dijo mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de derrota ...ella también estaba cansada de todo eso , así que siguió a su amiga a la cocina para hacer algunos bocaditos aunque ellas no sabían cocinar. La mamá de su amiga sabía eso, así que seguro les dejó algo guardado ._

 _-_ Ven , mi mamá nos dejó unos jugos y unas porciones de pastel, le había comentado que te ibas a quedar aquí así que taran _ _sonrío ante el comentario de su amiga, ahora solo quedaba ver qué películas iban a ver ..._

-Serena, yo me encargo de la película. Tu lleva estos, yo llevo el jugo ya ...- _Serena sonrío con la ayuda de su amiga, yeee ahora podían divertirse ...aunque bueno tendría que usar ese vestido ... bueno no había de otra aparte nadie la iba a notar ..._

EN UNA CAFETERÍA

-Taiki ya está anocheciendo, no te vas a hacer tarde con tus hermanos? - _alzó la mirada del libro mientras observaba a su novia y después veía el cielo a través del cristal ...ya estaba oscuro, las estrellas ya se asomaban_

-Descuida, ya les avisé - _le dio una sonrisa a su novia , le gustaba que se preocupaba por él_

-Pero Yaten se quedará solo - _le encantaba que se preocupaba no solo por él sino también por sus hermanos, definitivamente había encontrado a la chica correcta_

-Tranquila, Seiya se quedó con él, deben de estar viendo películas - _le respondió._

-aya, pero tú también deberías estar con ellos, pasar tiempos juntos - _eso sorprendió a Taiki , si era algo nuevo tener a Seiya y estar todos juntos, pero Amy_

-ven , vamos, tranquilo, aparte mañana nos veremos - _le decía mientras se paraba y guardaba sus cosas._

 _-_ Gracias , te lo compensaré - _momentos así no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era, Amy lo conocía muy bien, era verdad que quería pasar tiempo con ellos pero también con ella, ahora podía hacerlo ..._

-Me lo compensarás cuando me cuentes todo mañana y sonríe ehhh , no los regañes tanto - _terminaron ambos de guardar los libros y pagar la cuenta . Después de todo el día aún no acababa, esperaba ver a sus hermanos no pelearse , aunque le gustaba verlos así. Por otro lado Amy estaba feliz por su novio, de rato en rato volteaba a verlo y lo veía sonriendo ._

 _Después de dejar a su novia en su casa, pese a que él quería que ella lo acompañara,ella le dijo que era su momento de pasarlo en familia , el y sus hermanos. Quedaron en mañana verse en la biblioteca a la misma hora._

 _Al llegar al departamento, abrió la puerta con bastante cuidado ya que quería ver que hacían sus hermanos. Al cerrarla, se fue por la cocina, vio un poco de luz y vio unos tazones de palomitas y una jarra de jugo, decidió servirse e ir a sorprenderlos. Al parecer habían hecho muchas palomitas._

 _Cuando llegó a la sala los vio , Seiya estaba sentado de un lado del sillón con su tazón de palomitas en sus piernas mientras Yaten estaba tomando jugo en el suelo, esa era la costumbre ... Seiya y Él se sentaban en el sillón y Yaten en el suelo, desde niños siempre se sentaban así ... Yaten no duraba mucho en el sillón._

 _Se fué por el otro extremo y se sentó ..._

-Así que decidiste unirte al maratón ehhh hermano - _le decía Seiya mientras lo observaba, se extrañó de que su hermano viniera temprano o qué hora era? no veía nada por las cortinas y su celular estaba en su cuarto._

-Si, quería ver que no hagan ningún desastre - _respondió mientras dirigía su mirada al televisor, estaban viendo dibujos? cómo habían llegado a eso?_

-hay hermano que confianza nos tienes, venga ya no hicimos ningún desastre como puedes ver - _respondió Yaten mientras metía su mano en el tazón de palomitas que tenía Taiki . Las suyas ya se habían terminado hace ratos y no quería pararse._

 _-_ Que están viendo?

-recién está iniciando, cambiamos la anterior porque era demasiado, aparte no quiero que Seiya venga a molestarme por las noches - _se burló Yaten ya que desde pequeños a Seiya no le gustaba tanto las películas de terror, las toleraba sí pero no siempre podía hacerlo._

-Si claro, búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras, mira que yo si soporto las románticas - _ahora el turno de Seiya de burlarse ya que si bien el no era fan de las de terror su hermano no lo era de las románticas, las odiaba ... decía que era pura cursilería , así que en términos medios habían decidido dibujos._

-Entiendo por eso ahora, están viendo Megamente? - _preguntó a sus hermanos, se notaba interesante y era gracioso ver a un alíen con una cabeza grande aparte el color de su cuerpo era azul ..._

-sí, está lindo , es un villano al parecer ... sus padres - _Mientras Seiya le contaba el inicio , Yaten le puso stop a la película mientras seguía comiendo las palomitas de su hermano, no quedaba de otra que esperar a que Seiya terminara ya que a el le empezaba a gustar la película y no quería perdérsela por su hermano que no paraba de hablar._

 _Después de la gran información que le dio Seiya a Taiki, Yaten puso play a la película y continuaron viendo ...de vez en cuando hacían sus comentarios ...como:_

 _el villano también puede tener a la chica ... o qué cursi es ese villano ( por parte de Yaten) ..._

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Minaaaa baja esa almohada ... Déjame ver

-Noooo, se la va a comer,...dile que no entre a la habitación _-decía Mina mientras se tapaba con la almohada para no ver ... no entendía como as u amiga le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas , que no tenía estómago, ya iban como 2 películas completas y esta era la tercer ... Aunque una no contaba por que era romántica pero bueno ...ahora solo quedaba esperar que esta termine y poner mejor caricaturas o algo bonito para que su mente deje de pensar en monstruos, personas que se comen..._

-Mina vale vale, no te gusta - _Serena se paró y fué a sacar el disco mientras lo apagaba y buscaba algo en la tele que estuviera dando ...hasta que dio con las aventuras de Sailor moon ... no podía creerlo, lo estaban pasando en la tele ..._

-Serena déjalo allí, que emoción ... voy a traer más palomitas ...- _Mina se fue y Serena se acomodó en el sillón y acomodó las almohadas ... después de todo, aún no acababa el día , aparte que según veía, estaba dando la serie completa ..._

 _De seguro ya todos estaban durmiendo y ellas serían las únicas locas que estaban hasta tarde viendo películas y ahora anime ... pero bueno ya mañana podría dormir un ratito más ..aunque oh rayos! la fiesta es mañana. espero que pueda dormir aunque sea algo ... aunque solo va a ser hasta las 12 cierto ...Bueno quedaba ahora disfrutar y ver a Sailor moon ..._

 _-_ Ya vineee - _\- decía Mina mientras le daba los bocaditos a Serena para que le ayude a acomodarlo en la mesita ..._

 _Al parecer esa noche iba a ser muy larga ..._

* * *

 **holaaaa buenas noches a todos jejeje...estaba con este cap todo el día ...espero que les guste , me hubiera gustado hacerlo más lago pero mis piernas ya me duelen y supongo que ya debo dormir jejej**

 **Gracias a Prysi ...muchas gracias por leer esta historia y tu comentario, espero que este cap te guste. Disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Gracias a los demás lectores también ...espero que les guste, espero pronto terminarla aunque aún no llego a la mitad ...ohhh ! denme fuerza jejejebueno me despido ya es muy tarde por aquí y mi mamá seguro se va a dar cuenta de la luz prendida jajaja**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	4. Chapter 4

-Uhmm... 5 min más - _Decía una chica con rubia cabellera, mientras se tapaba más con la colcha, dejando a su compañera del costado descubierta ..._

 _-_ 3 min más, Serena no me quites la colcha, hace frío ... - _Jaló la colcha ...se tapó y volvió a dormir._

 _Y así continuaron durmiendo ...de rato en rato pidiendo más minutos para seguir durmiendo, y es que se habían acostado muy tarde... a las 4 de la madrugada y aunque no se percataran de la hora, debido a que todo estaba a oscuras por las cortinas ._

 _Después de ver casi toda la temporada y digo casi por que el sueño ya se apoderaba de ellas. Menos mal habían recogido todas la palomitas caídas y acomodado la sala, aún estando agotadas._

 _Con lo que no contaban es que ya era como las 12 de la tarde, creyendo ellas en lo muy profundo de su inconsciente que aún era temprano._

 _Los padres de Serena llegaron a las 2 p.m ( **ya quisiera yo dormir así jejeje ok volviendo a la historia)**_

-Mami, y Serena? - _Preguntaba el hermano de Serena, desde hace años que ya no se llevaban tan mal y es que la madurez no solo llegó para Serena sino también para su hermano, después de todo ellos tuvieron que hacer cambios en sus vidas para que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos._

-Seguro han de estar en su cuarto, anda sube, yo mientras tanto hago entrar las cosas - _le decía su mamá mientras iba para ayudar a su esposo con el equipaje._

 _El menor de los Tsukino subió rápido, al entrar al cuarto de su hermana, la vio a ella y a su amiga Mina durmiendo ... se río ocasionando ruido sin embargo eso no despertó a las dos chicas ...que de seguro estaban en su séptimo sueño . Procuró no hacer tanto ruido al salir, cerró la puerta con cuidado y fue a avisarle a su mamá._

-Mami, al parecer están en su séptimo sueño... y papá? - _preguntó mientras veía a su mamá sentarse en la sala._

-Bueno, seguro han estado estudiando, ya conocemos a tu hermana. Creo que nosotros también necesitamos un descanso. Tu padre está en el cuarto, si quieres puedes ver tele pero a bajo volumen si? - _Le dijo su mamá ya que ella estaba agotada, aparte de eso esperaba un poco de acción en su casa pero al parecer su hija aprovechó ese tiempo en sus estudios._

 _Se dirigió a la cocina y sonrío al ver que los bocaditos que había dejado se habían acabado, así que de seguro estuvieron viendo películas o jugando ._

 _Amaba a su hija, le gustaba que se preocupara por sus estudios, que fuera dedicada. Solo que también quería que saliera a divertirse con sus amigas. Aunque bueno todo había cambiado desde que habían tenido algunos problemas financieros, y desde allí su hija mejoró en sus estudios, ya se levantaba más temprano, incluso su hijo menor ya no salía mucho y al igual que Serena se esfuerza más en los estudios. Ella tuvo que buscar trabajo para ayudar a su esposo . Desde entonces no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero cuando podían salían juntos a divertirse._

 _Sí, definitivamente sus hijos eran los mejores, la ayudaban de mucha manera aparte que hacían lo que podían para no preocuparle._

 _-_ Mami, voy a acostarme...estoy agotado - _al oír la voz de su hijo, volteó a mirarle. Su hijo le dio un beso_ _y después se fue a su cuarto. Al parecer él también estaba agotado. Lo mejor será que ella también vaya a dormir , ya por la noche les preguntaría a las chicas que habían hecho._

EN OTRO LUGAR

-Uhmm... - _se veía a un chico de cabellos negros removerse en su cama, mientras a tientas buscaba su celular ( el cual no paraba de sonar) ... después de un fallido intento , el celular dejó de sonar . Pensó que ahora si podía dormir tranquilo pero su celular volvió a timbrar ._

-Rayos! - _se levantó molesto mientras buscaba su celular en su mesita hasta que lo halló ...volvió rápido a su cama y contestó._

-Sí? - _respondía mientras bostezaba, no quería ser mal educado pero quién rayos le llamaba tan temprano?_

 _Del otro lado de la línea ... -_ Seiya, sigues durmiendo? , pero qué?no íbamos a vernos ayer ... que pasó? no me llamaste - _Rayos era Kayuu, se había olvidado de llamarla ayer... después de estar con el maratón de películas que terminó por la madrigada se fueron a dormir . Ahora mismo no quería salir._

-Kayuu, lo siento pero estuve ocupado . Quieres salir ahorita? - _no sabía ni por qué preguntaba eso, siempre le decía que sí, aunque ahora no quería ir , estaba muy cansado_

-Bueno estoy en una tienda, comprando algunas cosas, vas a venir? - _salir? no gracias, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo_

-Lo siento pero ahorita estoy muy cansado, en serio ... no tengo ánimos de salir ahorita - _respondía mientras se tapaba más con la colcha, tenía mucho sueño, aparte hacía frío afuera._

-A ok ...bueno en la noche nos vemos cierto? o no vas a ir?- _no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la otra voz, la escuchaba tan lejana... con quién estaba hablando?_

-Uhm... en la noche? a dónde? - _respondió mientras bostezaba, no sabía ni que decía ...que iba a haber en la noche?_

 _-_ A bueno yo pensé que si iríamos ... sabes? me están llamando, estoy aquí con mis amigas y bueno me tengo que ir, bye - _la llamada se cortó después ... bueno ya mas tarde vería quién era ...ahora lo mejor sería apagar su celular y continuar con su sueño._

 _..._

 _-_ estás bien Kayuu? - _le preguntaba un chico un poco más alto que ella_

-Si, Darien ...lo siento, vamos por esos libros que me dijiste que tenías? - _le respondía con una sonrisa, lo mejor era no pensar en su novio, aunque eso no evitaba ponerla molesta, se suponía que hoy debían ir ...bueno a lo mejor le pediría a Darien que la acompañara ._

 _-_ Bien, por cierto vas a ir a la fiesta de hoy ? - _Le preguntaba Darien, notaba que algo no estaba bien con su amiga Kayuu , desde pequeños se conocían así que la conocía mejor que su novio. No es que le cayera mal es solo que no veía que eran el uno para el otro. Aparte que con sus forma de ser, chocaban en más de una ocasión. Y bueno él lo sabía por que en más de una ocasión estuvo presente._

 _-_ Darien, tú crees que él no sea para mí? lo he estado pensando y ambos tenemos metas distintas ... lo quiero pero como un amigo, no sé - _Al principio le gustaba su manera tan alegre de ser , pese a que ella no sonreía a menudo y no era por que no quisiera solo que era su forma de ser. Aparte que sentía que a veces él no la entendía . Darien siempre estaba allí ... y él en varias ocasiones le había dicho que no la veía feliz con el ._

 _-_ Qué te hace pensar eso? que pasó? pelearon de nuevo? - _no quería ver de nuevo a su amiga triste. Aunque no era culpa del chico, su amiga era un poco dura con algunas cosas y no compartía sus gustos con él._

-No, es solo que... tú crees que la diferencia de edad sea el problema? bueno yo antes no creía pero siento que sí, el aún sigue siendo como un niño. Yo a veces no lo entiendo. A él le gusta salir a divertirse mientras yo prefiero quedarme en casa a leer o cocinar algunos postres. Tu me conoces, crees que la del problema sea yo más bien? - _Antes pensaba que la edad no era importante pero ahora ... aparte que a veces peleaban por que ella no quería acompañarlo a alguna fiesta o incluso a pasar tiempo con él y sus hermanos. Ella tenía sus asuntos también, ambos tenían diferentes mundos._

-Kayuu, ustedes tienen un modo diferente de ver las cosas, no creo que la edad sea un problema aunque bueno tal vez si influya en la experiencia. Solo se llevan por 3 años, además ni se nota. No comparten los mismos gustos, es entendible . No te presiones, que te dijo? - _No le gustaba ver a su amiga triste, ella y él habían sido como hermanos desde el orfanato, hasta ahora aunque bueno ...hace mucho que no la veía como una hermana, pero no quería dañar la linda amistad de años ._

-lo oí un poco raro, creo que no va a ir a la fiesta, aunque mejor para mí así puedo pasar tiempo en casa. Con los trabajos no tenía tiempo para mí y bueno cuando lo tenía salía con Seiya ya sabes

-Si no te gusta algo dilo, no te calles. El es un buen tipo, solo que... como ya te dije ambos tienen modos distintos de ver la vida, eso es todo.

-Kayuu ? - _mientras iban caminando, de rato en rato la miraba para ver cómo se sentía con todo lo que le decía, hasta que no oyó respuesta después de lo que le dijo, sin embargo seguía caminando ella junto a él solo que con la mirada perdida, algo estaba pensando su amiga hacer. O no ..._

-Kayuu piensas terminar con él?- _vio que ella se detuvo y lo miraba , si eso pensaba su amiga hacer. Por un lado estaba feliz pero por otro no quería verla llorar por su decisión. Aparte lo mejor para él sería olvidarse de ella y verla como una hermana, no debería estar feliz con su separación . que clase de persona hace eso?_

-Bueno no creo que sea tan malo, nos ayudará... aparte siento que el y yo ya perseguimos sueños distintos, y yo debo enfocarme más en mí misma, con los estudios y Seiya... no he podido disfrutar mucho ...y ya no solemos sentarnos a charlar como antes, cómo lo siento Darien . _su amigo lo abrazó mientras lloraba, bueno era cierto en parte, desde que ella estaba con aquel chico, ya no charlaban ni hacían maratón de películas o leían libros en voz alta para el otro ... él también extrañaba esos momentos_

-Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí, tu crees que vaya a la fiesta? no quiero postergar esto

-Bueno que te parece si vamos, lo buscamos y si está allí le dices...pero no crees que es muy apresurado esto

-No es justo que ate a Seiya y aparte no quiero que sufra más después - _Bueno ahora si podía hacerlo, antes tenía dudas sobre su relación con Seiya pero no era justo ni para el y ella estar así, aparte Darien iba a acompañarla , no iba a estar sola así que sí podía hacerlo._

 _..._

-Amy? ya estás lista? - _quería primero cerciorarse que su novia esté lista para encontrarse con ella en el lugar de siempre ..._

-Sí, y dime qué tal les fué? te divertiste?

-Sí, tanto que mis hermanos están agotados, creo que Seiya se perderá la fiesta

-En serio? ohhh pero entonces no irá?

-No lo sé muy bien pero lo fui a llamar y me dijo que lo dejara dormir un poco más

-Y yaten? lo fuiste a levantar?

-Ya sabes cómo es de gruñón...si fui a verlo pero lo mismo que con Seiya , sigue durmiendo ...bueno mejor lo hablamos en persona sí?

-oh sí jejej bueno nos vemos - _se despidieron, estaba feliz por su novio, se notaba que la habían pasado muy bien. Bueno lo mejor sería salir ya para no llegar tarde._

...

-Noooooooo , Serena levántate ya es super tarde, nos quedamos dormidas - _gritaba una chica mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al armario de su amiga donde había dejado la ropa que iba a lucir ese día._

 _No lo podía creer, se habían quedado dormidas. Ya eran cómo las 5 , solo quedaban 3 horas para poder salir y claro pedir permiso antes a la mamá de Serena, seguro ya habían llegado ..._

 _Después de terminar de cambiarse y arreglarse completamente, fué al cuarto de la mamá de su amiga...después de tocar como tres veces, salió su mamá, al parecer estaban durmiendo..._

 _-_ Señora buenas tardes, qué tal el viaje? disculpe que la halla despertado _-woww hay Mina por qué siempre serás así ...espero que le dé permiso_

-Hola Mina, tranquila ...bien bien, por cierto por qué estás así cambiada? _-jejeje seguridad no me falles -_

-jejeje es que verá para eso vine ...quería pedirle permiso para llevarme a Serena a una fiesta, no está muy lejos, vendremos a las 12 y si pasa algo yo le aviso. - _ok eso había salido bien y por la expresión que ponía se daba cuenta que la señora si estaba cediendo un poco, lo sabía ...todo estaba marchando bien_

-OHH... bueno y Serena aceptó ir contigo? - _nada que la gran Mina Aino no halla podido lograr_

-ya sabe cómo es su hija pero a las finales aceptó,descuide la traeré sana y completa - _eso era básico, ahora sí tenía que prestar mucha atención y cuidar a Serena, no quería que la próxima no la dejaran_

-uhmm... Me avisas si pasa algo si? - _Misión cumplida muchachos siiiiiiiii_

-Claro señora aparte si no volvemos es por que nos fuimos a mi casa, no estaremos mucho tiempo en la fiesta ya verá - _si, que bueno que se le había ocurrido eso, aparte estarían solas en su casa, podían ver más películas o tal vez hacer karaoke_

-bueno, confío en ti Mina, cuídame a mi hija - _claro que si ...es como mi hermana ..._

-jejeje si Señora, bueno ahora iré a despertar a Serena, sigue dormida

-ohh, bueno anden con cuidado, cualquier cosa estaré aquí , avísame cuando salgan

-Si señora jejeje - _yeeee ahora si Serena voy por tí, pero qué vestido será el que usarás ? ..._

 _Después de llegar al cuarto de Serena cerró la puerta y cuando iba a llamar a Serena, vio que no estaba ...a dónde se había metido ahora?_

-Serena?

-Estoy aquí mina, déjame que me aseo y me cambio y salgo, puede acomodar un poco mi cama jejeje por favor - _Bien su amiga ya estaba en proceso de salir, se fue acomodar la cama, y recoger la ropa y las almohadas, ahora sí , estaba muy ansiosa por la fiesta ..._

 _Se preguntaba si encontraría ahí a su príncipe azul ... ya se lo imaginaba ... ahhh /con un suspiro se tiró en la cama de su amiga mientras la esperaba. Hoy iba a ser la gran noche_

...

\- Seiya? despierta oyeee

-Yaten ..qué quieres? uhmm...déjame dormir si?- _qué acaso nadie le podía dejar completar su sueño ...ya estaban de vacaciones no?_

-Que no vas a ir a la fiesta? ... ya van a ser las 10:30 , por lo que supe es que está buena la fiesta, y que al parecer han llegado más gente de la esperada ... oye no iba a ir con tu novia? - _la fiesta? ...Kayuu? pero si aún era temprano ...rayos habrá sido verdad el sueño ?_

-ehh ... Kayuu? ...oh rayos! - _agarró su celular mientras veía el registro de llamadas, rayos ...Kayuu si le había llamado ...oh no ... lo mejor será alistarse rápido ._

 _Puso su celular en alta voz , mientras le llamaba pero nada ..no contestaba , de seguro estaba molesta_

 _-_ Yaten puedes acompañarme a la fiesta? solo un rato, para ver si está Kayuu o no ... de allí puedes venirte a la casa por favor - _No quería ir solo, por alguna razón quería que su hermano esté con el ..._

-Pero puedes ir solo no? acaso tienes miedo perderte? - _Cuando no su hermano con sus bromas ja ja ._

-No, es solo que quería que me acompañes , ya si no la encuentro volvemos si ? - _No quería ir solo ... presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar ...o tal vez eran las películas que habían visto ..._

-bueno ...bueno, te espero abajo ...

\- ya ...ya bajo

...

-Serena , mira conseguí un cuarto ?

-Quéee? estás loca o qué?

-shhh oye es decir para nosotras, ven vamos, ala parecer el dueño tiene muchas habitaciones, le dije que veníamos de un lugar algo lejos y me dio la llave

-Oye cómo puedes confiar de tipos así ehhh - _wow que buena gente, por un lado desconfiaba pero por otro no ...ahhh esperaba que sea con buenas intenciones esa llave_

-Serena hay mucha gente , ven vamos a hablarlo arriba - _Bueno no tenía de otra que seguir a su amiga para ver que planeaba._

 _Cuando llegaron arriba, después de buscar el cuarto , al final lo hallaron. Al entrar cerraron la puerta con seguro por si se le ocurría a alguien entrar ..._

 _-_ Ahora sí me contarás?

-Sí, verás bueno hay mucha gente como lo habrás notado, el chico está alquilando los cuartos amiga, así que no somos las únicas. Por cierto me dijo que este cuarto era de un amigo suyo pero que como no iba a venir...me lo dio, me dijo que no tocáramos nada ...

-Y si viene?

-Tranquila, aparte que al parecer su amigo no suele quedarse aquí así que tranquila, que te parece la fiesta?

-No se que decirte, pensaba algo diferente pero es lo mismo ...ahhh ...me puedo quedar aquí cierto?

-Venga amiga vamos abajo ya después subes, sigues cansada?

-No mucho pero es mejor estar aquí que allá abajo

-Viste a esos tipos, son mayores que nosotras Mina, no quiero meterme en problemas

-Tranquila justo por eso, por que son mayores no pasará nada, has hecho amigos ?

-No, no hablé con nadie, aparte estuve tomando pura gaseosa jajaaja

-Venden eso aquí?

-Claro, bueno es que me dieron una botella de cerveza para tomar pero ya sabes que yo no tomo así que le cambié el envase

-Osea que mientras todos creen que estás tomando cerveza en realidad es gaseosa ...genial amiga, yo también quiero

 _Después que Serena le enseñara cómo hacerlo, ambas bajaron para ver que tal la fiesta, aunque Serena se fué para el patio trasero. No le gustaba mucho la bulla ... Después de un rato iría al cuarto a descansar un poco y después se podrían ir ..._

 _-_ Disculpa puedo sentarme? - _Serena volteo para encontrar quién era? ...era un chico, hay no , esperaba no tener que correrlo_

 _-_ si?

-No te gusta la bulla no?

-No

-A mi tampoco, en realidad no debería estar aquí pero vine a acompañar a una amiga para que valla a buscar a su novio - _eso sorprendió a Serena, mientras hablaba el chico ella lo miraba y notaba tristeza en su voz ._

-Te cae mal el novio de tu amiga? - _ya sabía por donde iba el asunto, era como uno de sus libros_

 _-_ No, es un buen chico solo que no creo que mi amiga y él sean el uno para el otro...así es como lo dicen algunos no? lo que creen en el destino y eso

-y tú crees en eso? en el destino?

-No, aunque antes si pero ahora no ...

-Te gusta ella cierto? - _ante eso, él volteo a mirarla, creo que era muy notorio de su parte sus sentimientos hacia su amiga_

-Si, se nota mucho?

-No tanto, pero bueno ...mira si te gusta dile ...no vas a morir por eso no? tal vez ella sienta lo mismo no?

-Bueno ella va a terminar hoy con su novio, por eso estamos aquí ... así que ...

-Espera ...ella va a terminar con él

-Sí, ella me lo dijo, espera encontrarlo aquí ...

-Mira tu primero dile, o mejor espera ... mira tu no tienes que esperar a alguien, no tienes que ser una opción ...debes ser la única opción, si no funciona tal vez deberías mirar a otro lado ..hay muchas chicas

-Cierto,gracias ... cómo te llamas? por cierto - _cuando la miró bien, era un linda chica y joven ... era un poco diferente_

-Serena y tú? - _lindo nombre pensó_

-Darien ...un gusto señorita - _quiso actuar como un caballero esta vez_

-Igualmente caballero

-No te gustaría algún día salir conmigo? - _no debería estar haciendo esto, pero tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez debería mirar a otro lado_

-No lo siento...yo no estoy interesada en una relación - _wow ...bueno el tampoco, aún quería a Kayuu y no pensaba en una relación con otra chica_

-Ni en plan amigos? - _sabía que su respuesta iba a ser la misma ... al parecer ella también tiene sus planes, quizás ya tenga novio (_ **siiii , y no eres tú jajaja k lo siento )**

-Tengo muchos asuntos ...lo siento - _uhm ...bueno era una chica ocupada , estaba feliz por eso ...naturalmente las chicas de su edad no tienen tanto sentido de la responsabilidad (_ **quién lo dice? ashhh incluso aquí me exaspera un poco Darien)**

-bueno ...acepto mi derrota - _bueno lo mejor era ir a buscar a Kayuu aunque podía quedarse un rato conversando con ella no? (_ **vete ya, ella espera a Seiya ya? ...jejeje bueno ok debo continuar la historia)**

...

-Seiya te encontré ... - _Después de mucho batallar con toda esa gente que parecía pegada y que no paraba de moverse y se paso empujarla al fín lo había encontrado_

-Kayuu? que pasó te estaba buscando, mira quería pedirte ...- _era mejor que ella hablara primero_

-no, primero déjame hablar

-No quieres ir arriba? - _Era verdad hacían mucha bulla, la gente no paraba de gritar y la música ...por eso odiaba las fiestas_

-Si vamos, hay mucha bulla

-Seiya... yo he pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor será que terminemos - _Seiya al escuchar esto, casi se cae , qué? que había pasado para que Kayuu tomara esa decisión_

-ehhh - _Su mente no lograba procesar sus palabras, y todo el amor que él sentía por ella ...el cariño_

\- Mira, tu y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, se que lo has sentido, chocamos a menudo, mira no quiero atarte ni yo quiero hacer, no me siento preparada aún y lo que siento por ti...es solo un cariño de amigos, no quiero que después nos arrepintamos de esto...- _no quiere atarse? pero qué quiere una relación liberal? un cariño de amigos? oh vaya por ahí hubiera pensado ...y él pensando en formalizar su relación ...rayos_

-Pero qué hice Kayuu? - _no pudo evitar preguntar eso y es que él no le había hecho nada malo es más se quedaba con ella en su casa y hacían las tareas, en vez de ir con sus amigos ...ella le pedía muchas cosas, que cambiara, que no era maduro ...rayos ..._

-Mira tu y yo somos diferentes, yo quiero pensar más en mí misma, desde que estamos juntos no he podido , no me gustan las fiesta ni me gusta salir ...tu quieres ser músico mientras yo quiero ser una empresaria ... tenemos distintas metas, no es que vea que ser músico es menos pero no siento que sea lo mejor para ti - _así que es eso? sigue pensando que ser músico no es una carrera, si definitivamente tenemos puntos de vista diferentes_

-Es mi sueño Kayuu ya lo hemos hablado - _claro ella siempre debe tener la razón, varias veces ella siempre le recriminaba algo pero él siempre trataba de olvidar para no hacer una pelea más grande y absurda aparte_

-Lo sé, no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar ni tus metas igual que tu tampoco puedes hacerlo conmigo, entiéndeme ...yo ya no quiero estar contigo- _ok, era el adiós, eso hubiera dicho entonces, por qué estaba con él entonces? qué creía que iba a cambiar?_

-Sabes? te hubieras ahorrado todo eso y decirme que rompamos nada más, sabes? tu problema es que no ves más allá ...y tienes razón, tu yo somos diferentes - _cuántas cosas quería decirle, no estaba bien pero era mejor contenerse, no quería hacerlo más grande, esta sería la última vez que hablarían aparte ... ya todo había acabado_

.Seiya... yo ... lo siento - _Ahora sí no? ...pero antes ..._

-ahorratelo, eso es todo que querías decirme, adiós - _lo único que quería era quedarse solo ...ahhh necesitaba pensar ..._

-Seiya ... yo

-No te disculpes, si eso pensabas de mí ...no tienes por qué disculparte , ahora vete si - _Después de lo que dijo, la vio irse un poco molesta ...uy si ahora ella es la ofendida y yo que pensaba disculparme por la llamada pero qué hice? ahora ella viene con esto, bueno ahora estaba soltero ...todas las chicas eran iguales o qué? ...por qué ella había aceptado estar con el si solo lo veía como un amigo? popularidad , o qué? aunque ella no era tan superficial ...ahhhh_

 _..._

 _-_ Y dime tienes hermanos Serena - _Bueno no era tan serio como pensaba pero igual no era su tipo, por lo que notaba él era un poco solitario_

-si, uno y tu?- _vio su cara ponerse un poco triste ... no tenía familia entonces_

-No, bueno solo somos yo y mi amiga, nos cuidamos ...nos conocemos desde pequeños- _ohhh comprendía, pero lo bueno es que tenía a su amiga, podían apoyarse el uno al otro_

-ohhh comprendo

-Y tienes enamorado? - _esa pregunta si le dio gracia_

-ohh ...yo ... - _y justo cuando iba a responder una chica se pone a su costado de Darien y la interrumpe_

-Y que si tiene uno? te interesa acaso? - _así que ella era la famosa chica ...wow , con ese carácter, tiene suerte que tenga a dos chicos que se preocupen por ella_

-Kayuu, que pasó? por qué te comportas así?- _Esto parecía pelea de enamorados , interesante_

-Sabes qué me voy ... te dejo con ella - _estaba celosa jajaja bueno Darien no le era indiferente entonces_

-Kayuu espera ...lo siento Serena debo ir - _asintió_

-Si, no te olvides de pensar lo que te dije ehhh - _Después de charlar sobre el asunto, ella le había dicho que si la quiere mucho que pelee por ella pero si no lo siente tanto así y si lo que ve es más un miedo a quedarse solo que lo pensara primero_

-Lo tendré en cuenta... bye -e _speraba que solucionaran sus problemas ..tal vez después los vería siendo novios , además se parecían un poco_

-Por eso estoy soltera y no me arrepiento, lo mejor será ir al cuarto ...estoy cansada ...- _lo mejor era irse, ya estaba super agotada con todo eso, qué estará haciendo su amiga?_

 _..._

-Rayos, en dónde se habrá metido Mina, lo mejor será ir al cuarto, esto se está poniendo más pesado - _Notaba que había un poco de euforia por la piscina ...la gente se lanzaba y creo que ya muchos estaban drogados ... lo mejor era retirarse antes de toparse con alguien así_

-Hola linda, no quieres que te invite una bebida - _gracias suerte, tu siempre ..._

-No gracias, estoy bien ...ya tengo mi botella lo ves? - _Menos mal que tenía su botella, al menos ella la ayudaría_

-Si , por cierto, sabes? te me haces conocida - _si claro, el mismo cuento para hacer una conversación_

-Qué? no , te debes de haber confundido

-así? ...antes tenías el cabellos suelto y un moño rojo ... que pillina - _Mina ... oh no, rayos Mina que había hecho con este chico?_

-Qué? no no, ella es mi amiga ...yo ...- _Ese chico se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella ...rayos su aliento olía horrible_

-Sabes? todas dicen el mismo cuento para hacerse las santas ... - _santas? que te crees? ...ni siquiera está guapo , se nota que está drogado_

-Déjame pasar tarado si? ... no te conozco ya te dije - _no tenía ánimos para usar lindas palabras con ese idiota_

-ok gatita, bueno ... pasa ...ya después te veré _al finnnn ... solo la miraba y no le daba buena espina todo eso_

-Ahhggg - _se fue corriendo con su botella en mano aunque sentía algo extraño, su botella estaba burbujeando, seguro era por que se había movido, su gas estará saliendo seguro ..._

 _Lo que no se había percatado era que mientras ella hablaba con ese chico, otro le echaba a su botella un polvo de color blanco ... Ocasionando el burbujeo de su botella ... (_ **Serena mira bien tu botella, no te la tomes ..noooo)**

Bueno, tengo un poco de sed - _se tomó un sorbo aunque lo notó muy extraño ..su sabor había cambiado ...rayos, su estómago, no se sentía nada bien , lo mejor era ir rápido al cuarto ... solo que estaba en el segundo piso y el cuarto era en el tercero ...esperaba no tener que toparse con más chicos como ese ._

 _..._

 _Yo debo ser un tonto, yo pensando que me amaba y pese a las discusiones que a veces teníamos._

 _Rayos, bueno mejor ahora que tarde ... ahhh, lo mejor era irse a su casa, dónde estará Yaten ... Ni bien abrió la puerta un chico se acerco y le dio una botella mientras que una pareja estaba a un lado conversando ...rayos! ni pensar que así hubiera estado con Kayuu ...pero no ... Así que para ya no pensar en ella se tomó toda la botella, mientras bajaba al tercer piso ... Su hermano que estará haciendo? esperaba encontrarlo pronto, no se sentía muy bien ..._

 _Sin embargo, la botella que acababa de tomar no era solo cerveza._

 _..._

-Al fin ... rayos, voy a ir al baño, tal vez sea eso - _pensó Serena, sin embargo con lo que no contaba es que ya poco a poco la droga hacía efecto ..._

 _..._

 _-_ _Rayos, no entendía porqué tenía mucho sueño, sus ojos se estaban cerrando... en qué piso estaba, de rato en rato volteaba a buscar a su hermano pero no veía nada ..solo chicos dormidos en el suelo , otros tomando, chicas bailando ... rayos la música estaba muy fuerte ... lo mejor era entrar a uno de esos cuartos ..._

 _Esperaba no ver a nadie ...ups en la primera puerta que abrió al parecer ya había gente durmiendo allí , en la segunda igual ... rayos! hasta que la encontró , ni siquiera que número de puerta era pero no había nadie, o al menos la cama estaba vacía, así que puso seguro a la puerta, no quería que nadie entrara y se equivocara de cuarto ... como el ...hacía que mejor no ..._

 _..._

-Mina eres tú? ... - _Escuchó a la puerta abrirse, seguro era ella ... al parecer solo necesita un poco de agua ... cuando salió vio que en la cama estaba alguien...seguro era Mina, solo que por la colcha no se veía claramente aparte ella estaba muy cansada , ya mañana le reñiría ..._

 _Al acostarse, sintió un cosquilleo , el cabello de Mina le hacía cosquillas, aunque ahora que lo tocaba no se sentía como el de ella, aparte este era diferente , cuando quiso prender la luz, sintió que la abrazaban ... desde cuándo Mina era más grande que ella? aparte la respiración de mina olía a alcohol ... Mina no era de las que tomaba ... Bueno seguro era el sueño aparte que no podía enfocar bien ... ya mañana vería_

 _..._

 _Seiya sintió que alguien se echaba a su costado, no sabía en donde estaba, seguro estaba en casa con Kayuu ...seguro , cuando se volteo, la abrazó, la sentía un poco más pequeña y más frágil, y su cabello, lo estaba tocando , era diferente, muy largo ... Kayuu lo llevaba amarrado por lo general ._

 _No podía enfocar bien ni siquiera podía mantener abiertos su párpados, bueno ... ahora que la tenía con él, podía dormir tranquilo._

 _..._

 _Serena, no sabía por qué pero Mina no paraba de tocarle ... seguro estaba delirando ella. El sueño ya le estaba venciendo, ya ni sabía qué hacía , sentía que todo le daba vueltas ._

 _..._

 _Seiya no entendía por qué ...pero no podía dejar de tocar a Kayuu ... hizo un esfuerzo por poder enfocar bien, y lo que vio no era Kayuu ... La poco luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventaba alumbraba a la chica ... tenía su cabello suelto, y era muy largo. Cuando pudo ver bien, vio que la chica tenía su mano en sus cabellos de él, aparte que la chica se abrazaba más a el mientras suspiraba ... dónde estaba? ..._

 _..._

 _No podía entender pero al parecer Mina ya se había dormido por que ya no sentía ningún movimiento, seguro estaba soñando ...su cabeza le dolía un poco tal vez debería tomar un poco de agua, cuando se iba a parar , sintió un mareo ... fue a tientas al baño y tomó un poco de agua ... cuando se iba a sentar al sillón ya que la cama no sabía por que pero no quería estar allí._

 _Estaba caminado al sillón cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, estaba demasiado mareada para prestar atención ...Cuando sintió estaba de nuevo en la cama ... bueno mejor dormía ..._

 _..._

 _Esa chica...no podía ver bien pero definitivamente no era Kayuu, de rato en rato miraba bien y la vio parada, estaba a punto de caerse, estaba en las mismas que él. Lo mejor sería ayudarla..._

 _Cuando la trajo a la cama, él se hecho a su costado, pero por alguna razón la chica se apegó más a él, cuando volteo, la vio dormida ..._

 _Ya no sabía ni que hacía, su mente daba vueltas, la abrazó..._

 _..._

 _Ninguno supo cómo pero esa noche no solo durmieron, y como testigo la luna y la infinidad de estrellas, ellos terminaron siendo uno ..._

 _..._

 _"Y si te dijera que el destino lo hizo? y si no es un error? y si estamos tu y yo aquí juntos hoy? ...todo es por algo no?"_

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaa ok en definitiva este es mi cap más largo, me tomó ayer y hoy hacerlo ...disculpen si hay errores en la escritura, pero estaba ayer con sueño y mi mente volaba y hoy estaba un poco más de salud pero descuiden me recuperaré ...no quería hacer esperar más aparte que quiero terminarlo pronto por el reto ... espero que les guste**

 **Gracias por los comentarios ...saludos a todos**

 **Saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaa jejeje espero que les halla gustado el cap anterior, disculpen los errores y si me comí algunas letras, no se por qué le agarré la manía de escribir de noche justo cuando ya no estoy en mis 5 sentidos por el sueño jejeje bueno como ya saben esta historia pertenece para el "reto otoñal de originales Ladies Kou" ...**

* * *

" _Y si dijera que el destino lo hizo? y si no es un error? y si estamos tu y yo aquí juntos hoy? ...todo es por algo no?" -C.k_

 _... ... ... ..._

 _Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas ... y es que ya se hacía sentir el calor de ese día..._

 _Serena_

 _Rayos , quién abrió la ventana... y quién me está abrazando?, rayos mi cabeza duele, en dónde estoy? ... - Conforme intentaba abrir sus ojos, y es que los sentía pesados ...después de un momento pudo ver mejor y lo que vio no fue su cuarto ...un momento y por qué hay ropa tirada en el suelo?_

 _Ahora que lo veía bien, qué esa no era su ropa? ...un momento? ... como pudo se zafó del brazo de quien sea que estaba a su costado . Alzó las sábanas lentamente y es que ya sabía que esto no era buena señal. Quería gritar de la impresión , pero no salía nada de su boca. Qué hacía ella desnuda allí? Esperen ... y entonces volteo hacia su derecha. Nooooo, esto no era buena señal ._

 _Era un chico, un chico que estaba en la misma cama que ella y en la misma situación ... Rayos, qué he hecho? . Miró toda la habitación buscando algo ...pero nada. Cuando miró de nuevo al chico, buscando si podía acordarse de él... no veía bien su cara y es que su brazo lo cubría._

 _De un momento a otro vio que el chico se movía y se ponía de costado, dejando al descubierto su rostro ... Al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño ya que estaba sonriendo, hay no y ella que hacía mirándolo? - Se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlo, no lo conocía y no quería hacerlo por el momento. Agarró su ropa y se fue al baño para cambiarse._

 _Después de 10 min de estar debatiéndose si salir o no y es que hace ratos ya había terminado de cambiarse, pero no fue nada bueno ya que había visto manchas de sangre ... Y su cuerpo no estaba del todo intacto, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban sensibles. Lo sabía, lo sentía ...ya no era virgen - Trató de recordar pero solo veía borroso algunas cosas ... Rayos sus padres la matarían, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni quien rayos era ese chico con el que había pasado la noche ..._

 _Lo único que veía hasta ahora en sus recuerdos era que alguien le abrazaba mientras le acariciaba ... Lo mejor era parar esto, se moría de la vergüenza de solo imaginarlo. Se suponía que esto no debería de haber pasado. Lo mejor era terminar con todo esto pronto. Se lavó la cara, agarró su cartera y abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver si seguía dormido el chico. Yesss, estaba dormido eso le daba tiempo para salir. Aunque ...- Se detuvo un momento y se giró para verlo un momento, Mientras lo veía ...no sabía ni cuanto tiempo estaba haciendo eso pero se sobresaltó cuando el chico se movió y como consecuencia la colcha que lo cubría lo dejó un poco al descubierto. Cerró sus ojos rápido, rayos que hacía ella allí? que acaso quería verlo despertar? - Salió rápido del cuarto, debía buscar a su amiga, seguro seguía allí ..._

 _..._

 _Mina_

 _Dónde estoy? - Mi cabeza me duele...esto es una cama?, esperen que hago yo en una cama? Me miro bien ...ufff estoy vestida, pero qué pasó ayer?_

 _Este cuarto no es el que alquilamos Sere y yo ... Y serena? - me siento y miro hacia todos lados, hasta que veo en el sillón de enfrente a un chico, estará dormido o qué'? no sabía que se podía dormir sentado? - Me pongo mis zapatos y agarro mi bolso mientras me acerco al chico ..._

 _-_ Deja de mirarme quieres? sé que soy guapo pero no quiero acosadoras ahorita - _Quién se creía este chico, solo quería ver si estaba dormido pero al parecer solo fingía_

-No estás tan guapo, aparte solo quería ver si estaba dormido

-Ya desperté hace ratos, tu mas bien eres la que estaba durmiendo ...por cierto debes considerar para la próxima no invitar a extraños a un cuarto

-Qué? extraños? ... yo no me acuerdo ...

-Pues menos mal que estaba yo allí sino no amanecías viva, ahora que estás despierta puedo irme - _Decía el chico mientras se ponía sus lentes y se levantaba para salir_

 _Viva? que había pasado ayer? ... Lo siguió hasta afuera ya que quería más explicaciones._

 _-_ Espera, puedes decirme que pasó ayer? no me acuerdo de mucho

-Solo te diré que ayer alguien te drogó aunque no serías la única, como verás todos estan drogados ... - _Le señaló a los chicos dormidos en el suelo, se acercó al barandal para ver abajo y vio que estaba un caos total esa casa, gente por todos lados estaban dormidos y ni hablar de los cuartos, conforme pasaban veía algunas puertas abiertas con chicas y chicos adentro. Quien sabe que habían hecho? ...Gracias a Dios que ella estaba salva y sana ... pero_

-Oye, tú te ves bien? Tu no tomaste ayer?

-No , no me gusta la cerveza ... aparte en estas fiestas es usual hacer esto.

-En serio? ...- _Estaban bajando, ya al segundo piso ... cada que pasaban por un cuarto el chico abría la puerta, estaba buscando a alguien? ..._

-Buscas a alguien?

-Si, mi hermano desapareció ayer y no tuve tiempo de buscarlo por estar cuidando a una chica - _decía mientras la miraba ..._

 _Bajaron ya al primer piso, rayos agradecía que esto no fuera su casa. Sus padres la matarían aunque bueno sus padres viajaban a menudo y era como si viviera sola pero igual . De ahora en adelante no iría a fiestas así, y ella pensando que iba a ser diferente ...aunque claro si lo fue , antes no le había_ _pasado esto._

 _-_ Tranquila no pasó nada - _la sobresaltó la declaración del chico. No había pensado mucho en eso aparte lo sabía...no se veía como mala gente el chico._

-Puedes contarme qué pasó ayer?

-Bueno es muy largo pero en resumen, chocamos, por toda la bulla y eso, no te veías bien seguro por que ya te habían echado algo a tu botella. Solo te llevé a un cuarto que vi desocupado y ni bien te llevé al baño te pusiste a vomitar ... Después de eso solo te llevé a la cama y listo ...fin de la historia .

 _Mina al oír eso de que había vomitado ...rayos que vergüenza, agradecía a todos por que e hubiera encontrado con tal buen chico, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado si no estaba él allí?_

-Gracias, jejej tu nombre?

-Yaten ... Y tú?

-Mina ...mucho gusto Yaten - _Le saludó , era un lindo nombre y al parecer era muy lindo también_

-Ehh ... estabas buscando a alguien?

 _-_ Yo ? ...por?

-Es que cuando te encontré decías ..Serena, acaso tenías una amiga aquí?

-Rayos, Serena ... Si , si ... y tu hermano?

-Estoy en eso, seguro se quedó dormido ... o se fue a casa, aunque me hubiera llamado ...

 _Mina buscó en su cartera su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Serena pero nada ... Yaten se había ido a tomar algo de agua. Ahora que lo pensaba ...era muy lindo, se le ocurrió una idea._

 _Bueno no lo conocía muy bien pero le había salvado la vida, así que no creo que sea mala persona no? Buscó una nota en su bolsa y escribió su número con su nombre. Guardó su celular y espero a que el chico viniera._

 _Se estaba demorando mucho creo... qué tan difícil es encontrar agua? - se paró para buscarlo, estaba pasando por las escaleras cuando miró hacia arriba... La gente no se despertaba. Recorrió su mirada por todo a su alrededor hasta que vio que alguien bajaba por las escaleras muy rápido, no veía muy bien ya que estaba la persona en el segundo piso._

 _Cuando llegó al primer piso... era Serena, qué le había pasado? por qué su pelo estaba despeinado? dónde estaba? ..._

 _-_ Serena, qué te pasó amiga? - _La vio asustada, dónde se había metido?_

-Mina vayámonos ... no quiero estar aquí - _Le jaló del brazo su amiga, algo no estaba bien_

-Por qué, qué te pasó? estás bien? - _Ella miraba arriba constantemente , qué a quién esperaba? y por qué estaba así?_

-Te cuento en el carro, te veo afuera - _No le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar, la vio irse hacia la salida, bueno al menos ya había encontrado a su amiga... pero y Yaten?_

 _-_ Ya volví... por qué tienes esa cara? - _Hablando del rey de Roma, bueno no tenía mucho tiempo Serena la miraba desde afuera, no se veía bien su amiga, al menos había hecho la notita antes_

-Ah, me tengo que ir, ya encontré a mi amiga, toma ... bye - _lo vio desconcertado pero después lo vio más sorprendido al entregarle la notita. Le hubiera gustado hablar más con el_

-Ehh ... bye - _Vaya esa chica era rápida ...bueno ahora tenía que buscar a su hermano solo en todo ese caos, cuando ya se dirigía al segundo piso escucho que gritaban_

-Espero que encuentres a tu hermano - _sonrió, esa chica estaba loca... guardó la nota en su bolsillo ya después lo vería..._

 _..._

 _Yaten_

 _Después de estar buscado por cada rincón de esa casa , al fin había encontrado a su hermano. Se las iba a cobrar después. Había visto de todo en esa casa, ya se imaginaba cuando todos despierten, por eso no iba a las fiestas... Bueno no todo había sido tan malo-sonrió al recordar a aquella chica rubia._

 _Bueno ahora lo mejor sería despertar a su hermano ... pero qué rayos! estaba desnudo, oh no ..._

-Seiya? Seiya levanta ... - _Su hermano si que parecía en otro mundo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado aquí ayer_

-Seiya ... - _Rayos..._

-Ehhh, déjame dormir si,un poquito nomas - _Si claro , y yo aquí despierto desde la madrugada_

-Seiya, estás desnudo - _a ver si así se despierta ..._

-Qué? - _al fin se despertó y no creo que recuerde o que pasó ayer o sí? ...miro por toda la habitación y lo único que veo es su ropa tirada por el suelo y almohadas ... la puerta del baño está abierta...pero no hay nadie aparte de el_

-Seiya qué pasó ayer? - _Lo veo sorprendido mientras revisa dónde está su ropa_

 _-_ Te espero abajo en el carro, no quiero estar para cuando todos despierten ...

...

 _Seiya_

 _Qué rayos hice? ...- Mejor me cambio rápido antes que el gruñón de mi hermano se vaya._

 _Después de ver que tenía todo,vio algo que le llamó la atención en la cama ... oh no, manchas de sangre ... Envolvió las sábanas y las tiró por el buzón que había ... para la lavandería, no quería ocasionar problemas si vieran esto..._

 _Bajó rápido y entro al carro,su hermano al parecer estaba callado y él no tenía ganas de hablar._

 _Cuando llegaron al departamento, subió y se encerró en el cuarto, tenía mucho en qué pensar aparte necesitaba una ducha, y más con ese calor que hacía ..._

 _Al parecer no podía evadir lo de ayer ya que mientras se bañaba vio marcas en su espalda ... Y fue cuando sus recuerdos lo golpearon ..._

 _Kayuu rompiendo con él ... al parecer ella nunca lo había amado como él pensaba, el tomando de sea lo que sea lo que le hubieran dado de tomar ... ÉL entrando a un cuarto y poniendo seguro ..._

 _Él en cama con una chica ...sabía que no era Kayuu, se había dado cuenta. él llevándola a la cama, al parecer estaba mareada ..._

 _Esa chica, de cabellos dorados, no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué color eran sus ojos pero algo le decía que eran celestes... Y su voz_

 _Él sabía que no era Kayuu, pero no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba y no podía parar de acariciarle, besarle ... pero cómo habían llegado a eso? - Sabía que no era una excusa pero ella no paraba de pegarse a el, al parecer tenía frío ... Y después en un momento su cuerpo reaccionó y ella no parecía muy presente ..._

 _Pero después todo cambió, ella lo acariciaba con la misma intensidad que él, y las ropas fueron desapareciendo..._

 _Flash back ..._

 _-Uhmmm_

 _-eres hermosa bombón - ya ni sabía que decía pero era en serio eso... ella no dejaba de genir con cada caricia que él le daba y ella hacía lo mismo con el_

 _-bombón? - no sabía de donde había salido ese apodo en sí pero al oírlo de los labios de ella, lo encendió más ..._

 _-No te conozco pero... - Y sus palabras murieron en su boca ya que su bombón lo había tomado desprevenido y lo estaba besando con tal ferocidad que el se rindió ...no quería llegar a más aunque ya ninguno tenía ropas ..._

 _No sabía cómo pero en un momento se vio a el diciéndole su nombre ..._

 _-Seiya - ella no paraba de gemir su nombre, y eso lo excitaba de sobremanera ... De tantos besos que compartían con las caricias... ÉL se adentró en ella, la sintió tensarse...cuando la vio, vio que estaba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza... no lo pensó mucho, le limpió las lágrimas._

 _-Bombón, sabes eres tan linda ... te deseo tanto ... pero si tu ... De pronto su bombón lo envolvió y lo besó ... y el solo esperaba a que ella estuviera lista, hasta que ella poco a poco se iba moviendo ..._

 _De tantos ir y venir, ellos llegaron al clímax, ambos agotados. Él salió de ella y la tapó ... su cabeza era un caos, y el placer no lo dejaba pensar mucho. Al final se quedaron dormidos ..._

 _Fin del flash back_

-Bombón - _Rayos, qué había hecho? , ella era virgen y ni siquiera la conocía? aparte cuando despertó ella ya no estaba, seguro estaba asustada ..._

 _Golpeo la pared con su mano- se sentía un abusador, ella no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, aparte ella en ningún momento le había dicho que sí, ambos se habían guiado por el placer ... maldición ... ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

 _..._

-Serena, ya tranquila ... mira no creo que llegue esto a mayores - _Le decía su amiga mientras como tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque a decir verdad ella no sabía como estaría ella en la situación de ella ...menos mal que vino alguien a salvarla de un desastre_

-Mina, que voy a hacer, mi familia se va a decepcionar de mi - _Conocía a su amiga, y a sus padres, se sentía culpable ella también ...hubiera sido mejor no haber ido a esa fiesta_

-Mira no sabemos bien qué paso, piensas contarles? - _le preguntó para ver cómo podía ayudar a su amiga_

-No Mina, no... yo veré que hago ...pero por favor no me abandones amiga - _no la abandonaría en esa situación ...cómo creía eso?_

-Amiga como crees, lo que tu decidas, yo te apoyaré ... - _vio que eso le había calmado un poco a su amiga ... esperaba que su amiga muy pronto olvidara todo este incidente ..._

 _..._

 _Los días pasaban muy rápido para Serena, agradecía que ya hubieran terminado los exámenes y las tareas sean una distracción para ella. Aunque por las noches tenía recuerdos de aquel día ... Ayer había tenido un sueño donde ella estaba con aquel chico ... ahora se había acordado su nombre ... Seiya ._

 _Todos los días eran lo mismo, sus sueños se mezclaban con aquellos recuerdos, y no entendía por qué su imaginación jugaba con ella ._

 _Se lo imaginaba ... a ella y el encontrándose._

 _A ella y el conversando ... o en otras a él ignorándola ...no entendía que le pasaba con aquel chico y no entendía por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba antes aquellos recuerdos ..._

 _..._

 _Por otro lado Mina desde aquel día, tenía contacto con aquel chico de ojos verdes y cabellos platinados... el la llamaba o ella lo hacía, aún no habían acordado verse por que ella tenía clases y tareas finales . Mientras el estaba ocupado en un proyecto musical ...o eso le había dicho la última vez ... Ya llevaban dos semanas desde lo ocurrido._

 _Y si, aunque era un gruñón como ella le decía, era tierno en algunos momentos y lindo al preocuparse con ella... con respecto a que ella viviera sola y que sus padres no estuvieran con ella. Aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso._

 _..._

 _Ya tres semanas de lo ocurrido... No les había dicho nada a mis hermanos de ese día salvo a Yaten pero el ya había cerrado ese tema diciendo que seguro no era nada ...aunque él sabía lo que había pasado. Por las noches soñaba con su bombón , se revivía una y otra vez lo ocurrido ese día . Y por la mañana le venía un golpe de conciencia , aunque eso no impedía a que su cuerpo reaccionara a aquellos sueños._

 _Desde aquel día su bombón había ocupado sus pensamientos y muy pronto Kayuu ya estaba en el olvido, aunque en esas tres semanas, en tres ocasiones ella lo había buscando ... pero el no quería hablar con ella. Y le agradecía muy en el fondo que no cometiera esa idea de comprometerse con ella ya que ahora se daba cuenta que Kayuu no era la chica de sus sueños . No ahora que otra ocupaba sus pensamientos ..._

 _..._

 _"Y el tiempo no para todos corre de la misma manera ... y por más que trates de ocultar las cosas ...siempre saldrán a la luz " c.k_

* * *

 **Buenas noches ...holaaa a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia jejej ... disculpen la tardanza, y los errores, ya saben ...pero cuando lo termine lo re editaré , y es que el sueño no me ayuda mucho jejeje**

 **Gracias a Fatima Rivas por tu comentario y por leer esta historia :) espero que te guste ...**

 **Saludos desde el espacio estelar**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Y el tiempo no para todos corre de la misma manera ... y por más que tratas de ocultar las cosas ... siempre saldrán a la luz" c.k_

 _..._

 _-_ No, esto no puede ser cierto ... debe ser un error ... - _Esto debe ser un error, no puede dejar de mirar el aparato ... buscó en las instrucciones para ver si había hecho todo bien pero nada ... .- Agarró el aparato con su caja y todo... lo metió en una bolsa para después botarlo a la basura. No quería imaginarse la cara de sus padres si vieran esto. No estaba preparada ... no_

 _..._

 _Hace un mes de lo ocurrido en la fiesta ... Ahora estaba de vacaciones, hace una semana para ser exactos era libre para descansar y agradeció infinitamente, eso ya no se estaba sintiendo bien esos días. Y al parecer su madre se dio cuenta de eso pero le había dicho que solo era la comida, seguro algo le había caído mal . No sabía que más lejos de la verdad estaba eso._

 _Saliendo del baño se dirigió a su cuarto mientras se tiraba en su cama boca arriba ... - ¿qué iba a hacer? por qué ahora? - ¿Quién pensó que iba a pasarlo algo así? Desde ese día no podía dejar de soñar con ese chico ... Seiya, si ese era su nombre ... ¿cómo lo sabía? - sus sueño, le oyó decir su nombre mientras un montón de imágenes pasaban con ella. Cada día las imágenes se hacían más claras y ya sabía lo que había pasado esa noche._

 _Ella pensando al principio que era Mina. Pero después ... rayos, se había dado cuenta solo que ¿por qué no había podido parar todo eso? no lo sabía ... había tratado de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla y lo había encontrado- la bebida - ¿qué le habían puesto en su bebida? ella no habría hecho algo así en sus 5 sentidos ... desde hacía días venía pensando en eso y lo había confirmado cuando Mina le había contado que le habían echado algo a su bebida ... al menos ella se encontró con una buena persona o su príncipe como ella lo llamaba cuando hablaban de el ... Pero ella en cambio había ido a parar con un chico, seguro que le había pasado lo mismo que a ella ... aunque por ratos lo dudaba. Recordaba cuando él le decía ... bombón ... lo linda que era para el ... y ... - ahhh que vergüenza. Ella lo había permitido, y ni siquiera sabía cómo? ... pero ella lo había besado en varias ocasiones ... De solo pensarlo su piel se erizaba, aún recordaba su tacto ... sus palabras, su voz ..._

 _Ella definitivamente debía estar loca ... ¿por qué sino seguía pensando en ese chico que no conocía? ... No podía gustarle o sí? ... claro que no_

 _"Y ahora que estaba ... esperando un hijo suyo ... rayos, estaba embarazada de un desconocido ... ¿Cómo era eso posible? , sus padres la colgarían? no quería ni imaginárselo los decepcionados que estarían ... ¿que haría con sus planes ahora? ... ya no podría continuar como lo había previsto, ahora la situación era diferente y pensar que junto a Mina habían planeado todo eso desde pequeñas y ahora? ya no sería igual ... cierto Mina, tenía que contarle , solo tenía a Mina para que la ayudara con esto "-Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que el timbre de su casa sonaba ..._

-Serenaaaaa - _Mina .. Se fue corriendo para abrir, cuando llegó abajo le abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga que llevaba algunas cosas... cuando no Mina_

-Por qué tardabas tanto Serena? ¿Que Paso? - _le decía su amiga mientras la saludaba con un abrazo ..._

-Mina tengo algo que contarte, vayamos a mi cuarto - _La llevó a su cuarto, ni bien entraron le puso seguro a la puerta por si alguien llegaba. Sentó a Mina en su cama mientras ella no sabía cómo darle la noticia ... - Sin darse cuenta estaba caminando de un lado a otro mareando a su amiga_

 _-_ Serena quédate quieta, dime ... me estás asustando, suéltalo

-No es tan fácil Mina ... yo ... yo - _había empezado a tartamudear sin darse cuenta_

-¿Si? ... dilo - _oyó que le decía Mina para animarla a contarle ... así que lo soltó_

-Estoy embarazada ... - _ok eso había salido muy rápido,_ _Serena miró a su amiga y vio que no se movía ... no decía nada. Serena se acercó a su amiga para moverla pero nada, su mirada estaba en otro lado ... Después de unos minutos, Mina la agarró por los hombros asustándole._

 _-_ Es enserio Serena? - _Solo pudo asentir ante la pregunta de su amiga. cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que su amiga le dijera algo...lo que sea , hasta que sintió que Mina estaba abrazándola, eso la reconfortó mucho ... ella también la abrazó mientras las lágrimas salían... tal vez era miedo , miedo ante todo eso y todo lo que esperaba ... Después de unos minutos , se secaron los ojos, y Mina le dijo:_

-Oye Serena, seré tiaaaaa ... que emoción - _Serena casi se cae de espaldas ... no sabía si reírse ante las ocurrencias de su amiga._

 _-_ Mina, qué haré ?, ¿cómo podré? - _le dijo captando la atención de su amiga, necesitaba saberlo._

-Serena, a ver dime ... no has sido del todo sincera conmigo cierto?, solo me has contado algunas cosas ... quiero saber todo para poder ayudarte si? - _Aceptó la petición de su amiga y comenzó a relatar todo lo que le había pasado, excepto por algunos detalles como: el nombre del chico, que pensaba mucho en él y en algunos detalles de sus sueños ..._

 _Al terminar de relatar todo, espero a que su amiga la dijera algo ..._

-Uhm ... Bueno, dime era un chico guapo entonces? - _Serena al oír eso se echó a reír_

-jajaja Mina eres una loca, si ... es muy guapo - _se puso un poco roja al decir eso ..._

-Te gusta Serena? - _oh no, aparte de su conciencia ahora Mina también?_

-ehhh de qué hablas Mina? - _dijo Serena tratando de ocultar su sonrojo_

-nada solo digo lo que veo, te has puesto muy roja amiga ... Te gusta ... - _le decía Mina mientras le señalaba con su dedo_

-No, no puede gustarme ... no lo conozco - _evadió la mirada de Mina mientras miraba a otro lado_

-Bueno te gusta y punto ... no me vas a negar que no has soñado con verlo de nuevo? ehhh - _se puso más roja de lo que estaba, que acaso era muy obvia_

-Mina ..deja de decir disparates ... ¿Cómo haré con los estudios? ehhh, eso es lo importante - _le decía para cambiar de tema, un poco angustiada ..._

-Serena mira, lo tendrás, será un hermoso bebé y tu serás un madre muy linda me entiendes- _Serena solo asintió, aunque eso no venía al caso_

 _-_ Ahora nuestros planes continuarán, piensas decirle a tus padres? - _Serena le hacía señas que no, mientras ponía una cara de miedo y le contestaba_

-Sí, solo que no por ahora ... necesito tiempo para poder reunir fuerzas - _a lo que solo pudo asentir Mina ...era muy difícil para Serena_

-Claro amiga, entonces mañana tendremos que empezar con buscar un departamento ... ¿te acuerdas? - _Asintió, era verdad ... en esas vacaciones habían pensado buscar un departamento para cuando ya ingresaran a la Universidad de Artes. Ella quería estudiar para ser pintora y Mina para ser actriz ..._

 _-_ Pero Mina, ahora tendré un bebé ... en serio quieres compartir cuarto conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí Serena, nos ayudaremos mutuamente sí?

-Lo he pensado ... y mira qué te parece si en vez de eso, cada quién alquila un departamento, escucha primero ... seremos vecinas, si ... Tienes que tener tu espacio aparte, y yo también, cuando el bebé nazca no quiero incomodar

-Pero Serena ... como crees amiga, yo estaré encantada - _Serena sabía que era verdad pero ya tenía como hacerla aceptar su propuesta_

-Y cuando venga a visitarte tu príncipe? ... no quiero hacer mal tercio, me entiendes? - _La vio roja ahora a ella ... ese chico le gustaba y ella lo sabía_

-oh ... Serena - _No tuvo más remedio que aceptar, sabía que Mina iba a aceptar ante lo dicho por ella_

-Es verdad ...dime estas conmigo? - _Extendió su mano para cerrar el trato a la espera de Mina_

-Acepto, sí ... bueno, entonces tenemos que ir viendo, solo nos queda 7 meses para terminar la preparatoria y poder ingresar a la universidad. ¿Así que primero hay que ver cuánto hemos reunido?

-Si, mira por aquí tengo mi dinero ... a ver ... - _Serena fue a sacar una cajita ..._

 _Desde hace 4 años, cuando tenían 14 años aproximadamente habían acordado juntar dinero para su futuro. Y ahora agradecía muchísimo eso ya que sin eso no sabría que haría y más ahora con un bebé en camino ..._

 _Después de juntar todo y contar el dinero , Mina le invitó a su casa para contar lo que ella tenía y de paso pasar una noche en su casa. Serena aceptó y llamó a su madre para avisarle. Necesitaba mucho en qué pensar y no lo haría si seguía en casa ..._

 _..._

 _Desde que llegaron a la casa de su amiga, Mina fue a su cuarto para sacar una caja similar a la de ella , donde guardaba su dinero mientras Serena iba por un un chocolate, no sabía ¿por qué? pero le había llamado la atención ... Estaba rico - Después de contar, Mina sacó su laptop para buscar posibles departamentos, dos que estén disponibles, uno al costado del otro._

 _Después de tanto buscar se había quedado con tres posibles opciones. Ya había acordado, en una semana irían a ver ... Mientras Mina terminaba de ver todos los detalles, Serena estaba por su tercer chocolate ...- Ambas estaban en la sala, Serena después de tanto buscar en la tele algo para entretenerse vio que estaba dando dibujos animados, bueno ya después buscaría una buena película. Dejó de mirar la tele para ver a su amiga, la miró tan concentrada ... agradeció mucho el poder contar con ella en esos momentos y es que ella era una persona tan buena y extrovertida que no tenía problema de relacionarse con gente que no conocía . En cambio a ella le costaba y mucho. Desde el momento en que los problemas financieros llegaron ...ella y Mina se hicieron inseparables, ya que gracias a eso conoció a Mina cuando la cambiaron de colegio.Aún recordaba cómo habían planeado cada parte de su vida, o cómo les gustaría que fuera ... la boda de cada una, cómo se conocerían con sus novios ... jajaj: sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos y ahora - Solo puedo acariciar su pequeña barriga._

 _Mina por otro lado ya terminaba de acordar cuando iban a ver los departamentos, el primer pago estaba bien ... con todo lo juntado tenían para 4 pagos. El sacrificio si valía la pena, aunque bueno, a ella le mandaban mesada y ella se había encargado de controlar el dinero, había aprendido a ahorrar gracias a Serena . Además de que su amiga había luchado más que ella, después de los problemas financieros de sus padres, Serena había tomado algunos turnos en una cafetería de un amigo de ambas para poder juntar más y de paso ayudar a sus padres. Pese a eso sus notas no bajaron, para ese entonces se mantenía sus buenas calificaciones. De no ser por Serena, ella sería una niña un poco solitaria y sin sentido del ahorro ... sonrió ante lo último, le había costado mucho ahorrar y no gastarlo en las cosas que veía..._

 _Cerró su laptop mientras sonreía ante aquellos recuerdos... cuando volteo a ver su amiga la vio tocando su barriga ... mentiría si dijera que no estaba emocionada, sería tía ... ya se imaginaba aunque ..._

 _-_ Serena, tu qué crees que sea? niño o niña?

-jajaja no lo se, yo estaba imaginando a un niño

\- ¿Así, seguro quieres que se parezca a ese chico no? pillina - _le decía Mina mientras le hacía caras_

-no Mina que va ... deja de decir eso, ya te dije que no me gusta, además ... cómo podría gustarme alguien que no conozco y aparte ... no Mina ... ahhh - _No pudo continuar por lo roja que se ponía ... qué le estaba pasando? ¿Las hormonas? , había investigado un poquito y bueno ... sus hormonas y sus gustos también cambiarían ... aunque ahora que miraba el chocolate, creo que sí ... tal vez sea un antojo, aunque bueno antes no era de comer mucho chocolate, es cierto que le gusten los dulces ... pero no tanto el chocolate._

 _-_ Tierra llamando a Serena ... Serena, ¿sabes? estaba pensando en algún nombre - _Serena estaba con una gota en la cabeza ( **estilo anime señores jajaja)**_

-así? pero si ni siquiera sabemos si es niña o niño - _Su amiga no tenía límites jajajja_

-Cierto, cuántos meses tendrás?, un mes creo o tal vez un poco más ... tendremos que ir a que te vean - ¿ _qué? ¿ir a que la revisen?_ _No le gustaban los hospitales, noooo_

-No espera, Mina tengo miedo, aparte te imaginas lo que me dirán? ... - _decía_ _queriendo retrasar eso pero mirando la cara de su amiga supo que no daría su brazo a torcer_

-Si, que seras una madre muy guapa y yo una tía regia - _No se creía lo que decía Mina, aparte no era común ver madres jóvenes, ella era muy joven y tenía miedo en pensar en todo lo que se venía_

-Mina, esperemos aún ... Mira mejor en un mes más voy a verme sí? - _Siii, aunque mi barriga estará más grande aunque ..._

-Serena, tienes que cuidarte y tienes que cambiar tus alimentos ... tenemos que estar atentas a todo ehhh - _Cierto no era por ella, ya tenía en alguien en quien más pensar ... tenía que hacerlo por su bebé_

-Pero - _No es que era miedosa, bueno si pero quería retrasarlo al menos un día más ... ¿por qué mañana? y no pasado o más pasado?_

-Nada de peros, mañana mismo vamos a ver a mi querido sobrino o sobrina - _Bueno solo pudo asentir ante su amiga ..._

-No te desanimes, estaré contigo en todo momento ... - _sonrió, tenía razón Mina, debía ser fuerte ahora ...aunque pensar en agujas no la hacía estar del todo convencida_

 _Después de que Mina fue a guardar sus cosas se pusieron a ver películas ... Mina había encontrado en la tele una que se llamaba : Una esposa de mentira ... Aunque por un lado, Mina dijo el final de la película al inicio ... y para Serena era obvio. ..pero bueno, admitía que era muy buena la trama y que los actores eran geniales en su papel ..._

 _\- ¿_ Te imaginas si así fuera la vida real Mina? - _Preguntaba Serena mientras iba a la cocina por algunos bocaditos que había visto hace ratos ... **( esa chica siempre con los dulces jajaj)**_

-jajaj claro que sí amiga, me metería a estudiar medicina para poder estar con un cirujano como él - _dijo señalando al chico._

 _-_ Hay Mina, Yo lo dije por la chica y el hecho que ella no le contó antes de sus sentimientos - _decía Serena mientras venía con un tazón de bombones_

-Pero Serena era obvio, el chico era una mujeriego antes y aparte no lo creía enamorado de ella - _Bueno si, buen punto_

-Si, aunque muy afortunados, tu crees en el destino? - _Decía serena mientras tomaba de su jugo y agarraba un bombón , la película estaba en la parte en que el chico y la chica tienen una cita_

-Uhmm ... no sé, aunque sabes desde la fiesta comienzo a pensar que sí - _la declaración de Mina, le sorprendió_

-Entonces no podemos hacer lo que nosotros netamente queramos, sino que ya hay algo dicho - _no le gustaba pensar eso a Serena, aparte que entonces las personas no podían hacer algo más sino que todo ya estaba dicho_

-No tanto así, sino que tú decides cómo quieres que tu historia y el destino fuera ... no todo es seguro en esta vida - _bueno eso era un gran punto ...pues así si podría ser_

-Lo sé, eso lo aprendí ... y pensar que tanto tiempo me alejé de los chicos y ahora estoy esperando un hijo - _Lo dijo con broma mientras terminaba de comer el bombón_

-Serena, las cosas pasan por algo y sabes? tal vez esté en tu destino conocerte con ese chico ...- _escuchar eso le ponía nerviosa, su destino?_

-Si pero esa forma de conocer ...- _la ponía nerviosa y roja de solo pensarlo_

-Bueno, evadiste tantas cosas Serena ... que seguro el destino no vio otra alternativa no crees? - _Volteo a ver a mina con cara de what?_

-jajaja espero que no sea eso pero bueno ... solo me queda seguir para adelante no? - _Mina cuando no con sus ocurrencias_

-así se habla amiga ... seremos las dos contra el mundo ... - _Decía Mina mientras se ponía en pose de! si se puede!( **la acabo de inventar jajaj)**_

-Por cierto cómo te va con tu príncipe azul? - _decía Serena con cara de ... te gusta pillina_

-Con yaten? jejej pues bien, oh no , mañana habíamos quedado en salir ... debo llamarlo para decirle que mejor sea pasado mañana

-Mina, salgan mañana, no hay prisa lo mio ... no lo canceles si? - _le suplicaba su amiga_

-Serena no te vas a escapar de esta ehhh ... - _decía una Mina muy convencida_

-Mira pasado mañana iremos te lo prometo, ¿pero mañana sal con el sí? - _Decía Serena con una cara de borreguito degollado_

-Y tú que harás? - _Le decía Mina con cara de " no te vas a escapar Serena"_

-Me quedaré aquí, pensé en decirle a mi madre que pasaría más tiempo contigo mañana ... no quiero ir a mi casa aún - _decía Serena mientras suspiraba mirando la tv_

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras ... vale vale, solo por que pones esa carita - _Se rendía Mina, Serena era muy buena con los chantajes jajaja_

-jajaja lo sabía, bueno entonces llamale y dile que todo sigue en pie

-Sí, aparte de que no le había dicho la hora ni en dónde nos veríamos, ejjeje - _Decía Mina con una gota en la cabeza ( **imagínenselo please)**_

-Hay Mina, corre anda ... yo me quedaré aquí viendo la película ...

-Nada de anda ... lo llamaremos aquí y ahorita ... tu pon la peli nomas

-En serio? pero no quieres privacidad?- _decía un poco sorprendida_

-Serena, eres mi mejor amiga casi como mi hermana ... ven, quiero que escuches su voz jajaj lo pondré en voz alta pero ya sabes - _le hacía señas que no hiciera bulla_

-Ok, la película estará en stop ... gracias amiga - _Sonreía Serena mientras se sentaba a su costado para escuchar mejor_

-No hay de que Serena ... recuerdas ... juntas - _su promesa desde que se conocieron ...eso siempre decían_

-por siempre jejej ... - _respondía. Ambas juntaron sus meñiques como siempre lo hacían cuando repetían la promesa de estar juntas ..._

 _Serena vio como Mina estaba le marcaba a Yaten ... -estaba muy feliz por ella, al parecer a Mina si le funcionó muy bien ir a la fiesta- cuando escuchó el sonido del celular, volvió a la realidad ... ella también estaba nerviosa, aunque bueno ella no hablaría ..._

 _-Yaten? - De pronto escuchó su voz , Vio cómo Mina le hacía señas jajaja ... A su amiga le encantaba ese chico y notaba que a el también le gustaba su amiga por la forma de preguntarle cómo estaba y cómo le regañaba ... Estaba muy feliz por ellos._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, muy en el fondo a ella le hubiera gustado conocer a alguien así, pero que sea muy tierno y divertido con ella ... Aunque bueno ya no estaría sola - decía tocando su barriga... volteó y vio a su amiga platicando con Yaten , Serena le hizo señas de que iba ir a la cocina ..._

 _Al ver que Mina asiente, ella se va sin hacer ruido ... cuando ya está en la cocina, se sirve un poco de jugo de naranja... después va al cuarto de su amiga mientras acomodaba sus cosas. A decir verdad Serena se sentía ahí como en su casa incluso había ropa de ella en el closet de Mina y algunas cosas más ..._

 _Se echó en la cama de su amiga a esperar que terminara... no quería interrumpir._

 _..._

 _-bombón ... -murmuraba Seiya entre sus sueños ... De pronto despertó muy agitado, su cuerpo sudaba - necesitaba un baño , ese sueño parecía tan real ...de nuevo había revivido todo ... hace un mes desde ese día ..._

 _cada que caminaba trataba de ver entre la gente. Tenía la esperanza de poder verla pero nada- Se bajó de su cama, mientras se daba una ducha rápida, se moría de hambre. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón pero después se fue directo a su cuarto ya que Yaten estaba mirando la tele y no le dejaba de hacer bulla. -Cuando no ese enano - Terminando de cambiarse , se fué a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich._

 _Cuando escuchó a su hermano que hablaba ... Estaba preparándose un sándwich, después se sirvió un poco de jugo que había sobrado de la comida._

 _Mientras comía miró por la ventana, ya era tarde ... el tiempo si que volaba. Después volvió a mirar a su hermano, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en hablar con esa persona. Ahora que lo veía mejor - fue con su sándwich a ver a su hermano, ya había terminado su jugo ... - Mientras caminaba hacia la sala para sentarse cerca de su hermano- tenía curiosidad por saber con quién hablaba. Hace días lo había notado raro o era que recién se daba cuenta aunque bueno no podía prestar mucha atención desde ese día . El punto era que lo había notado menos gruñón incluso se reía en varias ocasiones, de quien sabe qué cosa ... era raro ver eso en él, a menos que se tratara de una chica. Y eso estaba a punto de confirmarlo._

 _Seiya sigilosamente se acercaba a su hermano por atrás ..así no podría verlo y podría escucharlo mejor._

 _-Entonces mañana a las 4 en el parque ya?- Seiya oyó que alguien decía eso del otro lado de la línea_

 _-ujum ... - Seiya disimuladamente vio como su hermano sonreía ... iba a salir con una chica? o.o Tan notorio fue su asombro que se dejó ver por su hermano sin darse cuenta ..._

 _-_ Seiya?, pero qué? ... Mina si, me tengo que ir, hablamos mañana ... ok - _Oía como su hermano cortaba la llamada, rayos, ahora qué le diría?_

 _Seiya optó por sentarse y terminar su sándwich, mientras miraba la tele ..._

 _-_ Seiya...que rayos estabas haciendo espiándome ehhh - _Vio como su hermano lo miraba con furia..._

-Ehhh ... yo solo venía a ver la tele

-No me mientas, qué hacías espiándome dime ...

 _En eso, la puerta se abre pasando Taiki ... el cual los mira -_ ¿qué pasa aquí? - _decía cerrando la puerta_

-Seiya estaba espiándome - _Decía yaten molesto , mientras señalaba a su hermano_

 _-_ Yaten deja de dramatizar, solo estaba viniendo a ver la tele nada más ...

-Así entonces por qué estabas atrás del sillón escuchando mi conversación?

-Ni siquiera sabía que estabas hablando con alguien

-No mientas, ahhhg me voy - _Decía Yaten mientras se iba a su cuarto ...después se oyó la puerta cerrarse con fuerza_

 _-_ Uy creo que hoy está sensible mi hermanito

-Con quién hablaba por cierto ?

-Ah con una chica ...pero no sé mucho...- _Y cuando estaba en eso, rayos...había caído en la trampa de su hermano, ahora_

 _-_ Si claro, no que no? , Seiya, deja de molestarlo

-Pero no hice nada malo, solo pasaba por aquí, no era para tanto

-Ya vamos a ver cuando te paso a tí a ver que dices

-Ok ok - _decía en señal de rendición ..._

 _-_ Por qué tan tarde por cierto?

-Es que estaba haciendo un proyecto con Amy, queremos adelantarnos para la feria que se va a hacer en el campus

-Ohhh, cuidadito hermano ehhh no quiero ser tío tan pronto - _le decía con cara de " no me engañas" en broma, sabía de sobra como era su hermano y Amy con esas cosas ._

 _-_ Seiya, deja de decir eso, me conoces ... - _Se rió para sus adentros, sabía de sobra como era su hermano con esos temas_

-Solo bromeaba hermano, tranquilo - _alzaba sus manos en señal de paz_

 _-_ Bueno me voy a dormir, seguirás despierto? ... no quiero verte por la mañana medio zombi - _Le decía mientras se paraba_

-Ashh tranquilo, igual no podré dormir por más que me vaya a mi cuarto, descuida ve - _Se despidió mientras volvía a mirar la tele, algo bueno ha de pasar_

-ok, hasta mañana hermano - _Se fue Taiki con dirección a su cuarto_

 _Mientras tanto Seiya se quedó mirando la tele ... - no hay nada o qué? ... mientras seguía buscando encontró que estaba dando los super campeones ... - vaya al fin, algo bueno - decía mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y se tapaba con la colcha que había dejado en la tarde._

 _Aunque ya llevaba como 3 capítulos viendo, su bombón no dejaba de asomarse por su mente ... y no sabía si algún día la vería, no importaba que demoraran días, meses o años tal vez ...pero quería redimirse y tal vez ...solo tal vez ... poder compensar todo lo que podría haberle causado. -Con ese pensamiento siguió mirando la tele aunque no estaba prestando tanta atención a eso ._

 _..._

 _"Y entonces si pides mucho, tal vez te puedan dar otra oportunidad al lado de esa persona que más amas" -c.k_

* * *

 ** _holaaa , buenas noches a todos jejeje disculpen la demora ..esta es mi 5 leída y es que como dije antes, las letras se cambian cuando la subo y debo volver a leer todo y ver los errores y eso, disculpen si aún hay errores, espero poder arreglarlo pronto ..._**

 ** _Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, quiero decirles que ya está en la mitad ...como saben pertenece a un reto y tengo tiempo límite, espero terminarlo pronto , espero que les guste..._**

 ** _saludos desde el espacio estelar_**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Y entonces si pides mucho, tal vez te puedan dar otra oportunidad al lado de esa persona que más amas" - c.k_

-Noooo, Mina no quiero ...y si me hacen algo? - _suplicaba a su amiga para que no la dejara sola_

-Serena son solo enfermeras, anda ..no te van a hacer nada malo - _no sabía si confiar en lo que decía Mina_

-Ok ...en serio? estás segura? - _Sentía que estaba haciendo molestar a Mina con la espera_

-Anda antes que me vaya y te deje sola ehhh - _eso le había confirmado sus sospechas, mejor era ir para no hacerla enojar_

-ok ok ok ...ya voy - _tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de salir huyendo de aquel hospital , aún no comprendía ¿cómo es que estaba allí? , si se suponía que ese día su amiga y Yaten iban a salir pero al parecer Yaten le llamó por la mañana diciendo que no podía por que tenía que quedarse a cuidar a su sabía que tenía un hermano chiquito. Aún no le había preguntado a Mina, tal vez tenía varios hermanos, por que hasta donde ella sabía, Yaten tenía 2 hermanos mayores, pensaba que eran tres pero con lo último que escuchó ...de cuidar a su hermano, no creo que se refiera a uno de sus hermanos mayores o si? - no, no creo_

Señorita póngase esta bata - _Y eso bastó para que volviera a la realidad, rayos ... bueno no le quedaba más opción que ponerse esa bata, no le gustaba estar allí ... ahhh_

Serena Tsukino?

-Si, soy yo ... dígame me van a sacar sangre o algo? - _preguntaba temerosa ...espera oír un no_

-No, solo le aplicaré un gel para poder ver al bebé - _ufff eso era un alivio_

-Sabe cuánto tiempo tiene? - _Ahora que lo pensaba, un mes?_

-No - _No quería decirle aún y es que aun no le tenía confianza a esa chica_

-Descuide, aquí podremos calcular, dígame usted no es muy joven para... - _Y no pudo oír Serena lo que le iba a decir la chica ya que Mina entró..._

Sí, es muy joven y eso a usted qué? ... - _Mina..._

-Mina ... - _No entendía por qué actuaba así su amiga._

-Vine para ver a mi futuro sobrino o sobrina ... - _decía Mina mientras se sentaba al costado de la camilla en una silla._

 _Después de ese altercado, me pusieron el gel y pudimos ver a mi bebé ... no tengo palabras ... es lo más hermoso que ví y su corazón, escucharlo latir fue precioso. Después de llorar junto con Mina por lo que veíamos , la señorita me dijo que todo estaba bien y que tenga cuidado por qué aún era el primer mes, que tratara de no hacer mucha fuerza ... La verdad no presté mucha atención, no podía quitar mi vista de la foto que me habían dado de mi bebé, era aun muy chiquito pero ya crecería, era tan...no sabía como describirlo._

 _Para cuando miré a Mina, vi que ella estaba anotando algo... ¿de qué me perdí?_

Mina? que haces?

-shh Serena , espera ...

 _Después de algunas indicaciones más, Mina y yo salimos . Me moría de la curiosidad para saber que tanto anotaba._

Mina,qué estabas anotando?

-Serena, cuando no tú... estaba anotando con respecto a los alimentos que decía

-Ohh no escuché jejeje - _lo dijo en forma de disculpa y es que todo le parecía un poco extraño ...pero debía acostumbrarse, ahora que tendría que venir cada mes a hacerse un chequeo . Después de ir con Mina a comer unos helados después de salir del hospital, fueron a hacer algunas compras para la semana para la despensa en la casa de Mina._

 _Sentía que algo tramaba su amiga y lo supo cuando su amiga le dijo por la noche que su mamá le había dado permiso para que se quedara una semana en su casa._

Mina no inventes, no te creo

-Sí, y ahora si vamos a dormir

-Pero cómo? qué le dijiste?

-Solo que querías divertirte y tu mamá estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y ya

-Enserio?

-Sí, vamos a dormir si ...

 _Después de la pequeña conversación ambas se echaron en la cama a dormir, aunque por más que trataba Serena no podía conciliar el sueño y es que no podía asimilar que había algo dentro de ella que se movía ...algo suyo ...y de ...¿Seiya? ...Rayos por qué de nuevo asaltaba su mente. Aunque por más que no quisiera se preguntaba si sería niño o niña y a quién se parecería ... Aunque bueno no estaba del todo dicho. Cierto debía contarle a sus padres y si no quisieran apoyarla ¿qué haría? Bueno lo mejor era ver lo de los departamentos, de eso si estaba segura ... Debía ponerle más empeño ahora que no estaba sola. Sonrió ...se imaginaba a alguien siempre acompañándola y diciéndole ...mamá , que lindo... aunque bueno ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, no había pensado antes en tener hijos y es que en sus planes no estaba tener novios y por la tanto eso menos. Bueno ...al parecer todo pasaba por algo no? ...ya estaba aquí, solo quedaba seguir para adelante ... -Y con ese pensamiento cayó dormida._

 _/ **2**_ **MES después/**

¿cómo vuela el tiempo no? - _Pues verán, ya estoy en mi nuevo departamento... acabo de traer todas mis cosas junto con Mina aunque Mina está en otro departamento al costado del mío y es que son dos departamentos por piso así que somos vecina. ¿cómo lo conseguimos? ... pues ..._

 _FLASH BACK ..._

 _-Señorita, mire... este es el departamento, pasen ... - Me moría de nervios y emoción a la vez ...miro de reojo a Mina mientras se va con la señorita a ver los cuartos. Y es que este departamento cuenta con 3 cuartos- no es genial? - mas un baño y una sala grande, la cocina está muy bonita ... viene equipada y eso es bueno. La vista es fenomenal, estamos en el tercer piso, tiene un ascensor así que todo bien, aparte que si permiten animales y lo digo por la nueva amiga que hice ...una gatita llamada Luna junto con un gatito llamado Artemis, aunque él se quedará a vivir con Mina y yo con Luna._

 _A las finales nos quedamos con la primera opción y es que en la segunda opción no permitían animales, un departamento ya estaba en venta y Mina ya no quiso saber de eso ya que no botaríamos a Luna y Artemis. Fuimos a la tercera opción pero a diferencia del primero que vimos, este solo tenía 2 habitaciones, la zona era un poco ruidosa y los departamentos quedaban en el noveno piso. Así que fuimos con la primera opción y firmamos los papeles. Realizamos el primer pago y ya es muy feliz y es que me gustó desde el inicio este ... mejor aún este queda a solo 40 pasos de la universidad ...super cerca aparte que así me ahorro en la movilidad._

 _Desde entonces he estado llevando poco a poco mis cosas, mis padres no paran mucho en casa, con mi hermano he estado llevando algunas cosas de paso pasamos tiempo junto. Con el pasar de los días mi barriga ha crecido un poco y bueno he comprado algunas prendas sueltas, paro con blusas y con algunos buzos de vez en cuando. Aunque Mina siempre llega al rescate y me trae alguna que otra prenda para combinar mejor pero bueno yo no sé mucho de eso así que ella ya me conoce. Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y bueno Seguimos en vacaciones ya que tenemos dos meses, y de allí full estudios, he estado hablando con la directora y le conté mi situación aunque no fui sola , Mina siempre a mi lado y todo salió bien aunque bueno eso sí, me dijo que no voy a tener trato preferencial, que yo debo hacerme responsable y que continúe con mis buenas calificaciones. Después de eso todo bien aunque bueno no del todo y es que ahorita estoy en mi cuarto, mirando mi armario vacío y mi escritorio. Incluso la cama ya no está y es que ayer lo llevaron... Si se preguntan en donde dormí- pues dormí con mi hermano, hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos, cuando éramos pequeños lo hacíamos pero después ya no ..._

 _No puedo dejar de mover mis manos por lo nerviosa que estoy y es que voy a contarles a mis padres de mi situación ... Ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo y ya es hora ...aparte que no quiero ocultarles esto, ellos merecen saber esto. En unos minutos han de llegar, mi hermano ya sabe y bueno se lo conté por ayer...aún no se lo cree pero lo tomó bien, espero que mis padres ..ahhhh no los culparía por la reacción después de todo están en todo su derecho ..._

Serena hija ya llegamos ... - _ahhhh ya llegaron ... Me paro mientras trato de normalizar mi respiración y controlar mis nervios ... Bueno allí voy ..._

-Serena? hija dime qué querías decirnos ? - _miro rápido a mis padres, rayos ...con tanto nervios no me había fijado que ya estaban aquí ... veo que se sientan en la sala y yo también me siento al frente, veo que mi hermano se sienta a mi costado dándome ánimos con la mirada...bueno aquí voy .._

-eh? lo siento mami jejejej ...bueno quería decirles algo, bueno primero que nada quiero que por favor me perdonen, no estaba en mis planes todo esto...yo lo siento - _siento que mis lágrimas caen pero debo ser fuerte -_ Yo , yo ...estoy embarazada - _no tengo mi cara para mirarles, mientras las lágrimas no dejan, de caer ...miro el suelo ._

 _Me imagino que deben estar decepcionados de mí y no sabía que más decir hasta que siento que me alzan y miro ...era mi madre , noto que está enojada...veo su mano dirigirse hacia mi cara ... No trato de detenerla , sé que no tengo perdón ... oigo a mi padre pararse mientras la llama y la agarra para que no siga ..._

Quién es el padre? - _Seiya ...en mi mente digo su nombre, pero no es su culpa, no sé cómo pasó pero no es justo que lo meta a él y aparte que de nada servirá ...no lo conozco_

-Madre ...yo me haré responsable

-Pues claro que te harás responsable ... dime quién es el padre? ..que acaso no te educamos bien? y tus estudios?

-Mami ...no, no fue planeado ..yo ...yo lo siento - _es lo único que alcanzo a decir_

-Vete de la casa ... - _Veo a mi madre que me mira molesta mientras que mi padre no dice nada... Quiere que me vaya, lo comprendo ..._

Lo siento padres, les prometo que me haré responsable de todo ...me voy

-Hermanaaaa ... madre no puedes votarla ...ella ... - Sammy basta, déjalos están en su derecho ... ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme - _esto último le digo mientras lo abrazo...después me voy mientras llevo una pequeña caja con mis últimas cosas, de igual forma ya no iba a vivir aquí, sabía que no me iban a dejar ...bueno ... solo queda continuar con esto , vamos bebé, no te pongas triste ...no es tu culpa ..._

 _/ Mientras voy caminando hasta el paradero para tomar el carro, dejo que mis lágrimas caigan ...sé que no es bueno para mi bebé pero quiero botar esto que siento ..prometo que mañana seré más fuerte que hoy ... lo prometo ._

 _FIN FLASH BACK..._

 _Y ahora ya voy un mes en mi apartamento y tres meses de embarazo, mis padres aún no están listos para perdonarme creo... pero mi hermano viene dos veces por semana para ayudarme o simplemente acompañarme para no estar sola, aunque ahora con Mina que va con sus clases, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas pero por las noches ella viene y nos ponemos al día. Ella y Yaten van cada vez mejor, hace un mes que él le propuso que sea su novia y ella acepto encantada. Ya lo conozco y me cae bien aunque al inicio era un poco frío pero poco a poco Mina hizo que nos conozcamos mejor y el es ahora como un hermano mayor ... el y Mina paran cuidándome._

 _Aunque no hace falta que yo sepa ..._

 **1 MES después/**

Serena ... no te pongas terca , dime a qué se refería con eso de qué te cuides - _Trataba de evadir esto a toda costa, No entiendo por qué tuvo que aparecerse Beryl en ese momento ... ahhgggg_

Serena dime antes de que yo vaya a buscarla ... - _Sabía que Mina podía cumplir su palabra ...ahggg , hay bebé, por qué esto tiene que ser así ..._

-Ok ok te contaré ..bueno tu la conoces cierto ? -Solo la ví una o dos veces ...dime que pasó? - _Asiento mientras le indico que se siente para poder hablar ... aparte que Yaten iba a volver en un ratito ..._

Pasa que ella y yo no nos llevamos, la conozco hace 5 años y me odia o eso creo - _le contesto mientras como una gelatina, me encantan las gelatinas ...siempre me gustaron solo que ahora como más, mi bebé y yo nos llevamos bien con las gelatinas ..._

Crees? - _Volteo hacia la puerta y es que Mina la dejó junta para que llegué Yaten y ya llegó ... bueno esto será largo de contar..._

Ok los dos , gracias Yaten de nuevo por ayudarme ...

-Sere sabes que eres como una hermana para mí, tengo curiosidad por saber quién es esa salvaje - _sonrió ante lo último, el y yo nos entendemos jajajaj_

Gracias Yaten ...bueno ustedes llegaron cuando ella me empujó pero bueno ...no es la primera vez que lo hace - _ante esto miro hacia la ventana, sé que deben estar molestos por que no les conté ..._

como? estás diciendo que esa cabeza hueca lleva haciéndote daño a ti y a mi futura sobrina? - _asiento mientras como otra gelatina y es que había traído tres y ya había terminado una_

Bueno les contaré...

FLASH BACK ...

 _Estaba caminando, rayos odio los lunes, no es por mala pero detesto este día por que sé que Beryl con su mancha me hará una de sus bromas... no puedo hacer nada o bueno si puedo pero no quiero tener problemas ya que Beryl es sobrina de la directora así que ... el rayo siempre me caerá a mí._

 _Y hablando del rey de Roma ..._

Lista Serenita ... o cómo podría decirte, si eres una más del montón ...

-Disculpa pero yo no le ando abriendo las piernas a cada chico que se me acerca ...- _se que no le va a gustar pero no crean que me voy a dejar así como así ...yo no soy así ._

Qué dijiste prostituta? ...mira quien lo dice que al menos yo no acabé con una barriga ... - _sé que me desprecia y veo que lo disfruta, desde que se enteró de mi embarazo, me hace la vida imposible ..._

Bueno hazla corta si? tengo clases ... - _Le digo mientras le mando a ella y a las demás una mirada indiferente ... aunque por dentro me preocupa si quiere golpearme ...esa vez que lo hizo fue la última y es que no pasó nada grave conmigo ya que llegué a detenerla pero a ella ..bueno estuvo con yeso por unas semanas. Desde entonces la directora me tiene vigilada._

Sabes tonta, ahorita no te lo haré ...espera a la salida sí? ... - _Yo me quedé como qué rayos ... aunque no duró mucho ya que a la salida ella y sus amigas me tiraron arena, después de limpiarme ... cuando salía , no vi pero Beryl estaba atrás de mí y me empujó ... temía lo peor pero Yaten apareció y cuando abrí los ojos él me tenía abrazada , el había recibido el impacto ..._

 _Cuando nos paramos, Mina vino corriendo ... Vi que Beryl se molestó por su plan frustrado mientras que Yaten y Mina le soltaban unas cuantas palabras y Mina en una de esas la empujó ...y nadie salvó a Beryl, lo admito me hizo reír ... Después ambos me metieron en el carro de Yaten mientras me preguntaban si estaba bien, si debía ir al hospital a ver que todo estuviera en orden pero les dije que no ... mi bebé se movía, estaba bien ... gracias a Yaten ..._

FIN FLASH BACK ...

-Y Nada más ...

-Pero desde cuando lleva haciéndote eso ? por qué no la detuviste?

-Mina recuerdas lo que me dijo la directora, no quiero que me boten de la preparatoria , sabes que ella es su sobrina y conoces lo bien que actúa Beryl

-Sí, lo se ...es una arpía, pero ...

-Desde que sabe que estoy embarazada la agarró contra mí , y si no la detengo ya sabes que es ...

-Si , si por la directora ... pero Serena, yo te conozco hay algo más ...

-Tan obvia soy?

-Si Sere, aparte que yo también me di cuenta ...nos vas a contar? - _Asiento mientras dejo mi segundo vaso de gelatina vacío_

-La conozco a Beryl hace 5 años, hubo una vez un rumor que ella esperaba un hijo ...pero después dijeron que era mentira y bueno ...ella seguía yendo a clases como si nada, a los meses nada se vio, ningún cambio en ella y bueno lo dieron por mentira a ese rumor pero no es así

-Quieres decir que Beryl ...

-Sí, ella estaba embarazada , bueno Beryl y yo nos llevamos por un año pero creo que si estuvo embarazada ...solo que lo abortó , por eso nada se vió

-Pero Serena ...cómo ?

-Bueno la ví ...estaba en el hospital, y lo confirmé ..eso es todo

-Pero si ella entonces estaba en las mismas que tú por qué se empeña en molestarte?

-No se, pero bueno supongo que le recuerdo a ella cuando estaba así ... por ahora no quiero indagar más en eso, solo quiero enfocarme en los exámenes que ya se acercan ...

-Sea como sea no dejaré que esto pase a mayores, ahora yo te recojo Sere ... - _Veo a Yaten y sé que no está mintiendo , hay no_

-Sí y yo estaré contigo cuando tengas recreo o termines tus clases ... - _Mina también ...hay no ...Beryl me las pagarás ahora que sí ...ahora si ellos no me van a dejar sola no voy a poder trabajar en la pastelería de mi nueva amiga ...ahhhhh supongo que debo llamar a Lita y contarle lo sucedido ..._

Vale vale ustedes dos, pero déjenme decirles que solo será hasta que terminen los exámenes ok , después yo puedo cuidarme sola ...

-Sí claro como digas amiga, bueno te dejo ...Yaten - _veo que mi amiga se va mientras me guiña el ojo ...jajaj ya me imagino_

-Sí, ok Sere cuídate y cuida a mi sobrino - _cuando no Yaten con su instinto protector jajaja es como un hermano mayor_

-Te dije que será niña ...hay tu - _jajaja así paran pero yo bueno no sé , pero no sabría que decir con respecto a que será mi bebé_

-jajajaj ya basta los dos , vayan ... gracias en serio - _digo mientras me despido de Yaten y le hago un además de adiós a Mina_

-Descuida Sere eres como una hermana aparte que me recuerdas a mi hermano - _interesante Yaten no hablaba mucho de su familia aunque bueno no le pregunto yo así que tal vez por eso ..._

-A sí? ... - _ya le preguntaré cuando me encuentre más desocupada ..._

-sí ..pero bueno debo irme, bye - _dice mientras le digo adiós y cierra la puerta, ahora si ...debo llamar a Lita_

 _-Lita?_

 _-Serena dime, que pasó?_

 _-jejej bueno es que creo que ya no podré ir a trabajar los lunes y miércoles ...pero puedo los fines de semana como reemplazo que te parece?_

 _-Claro, pero dime que pasó?_

 _-Bueno te había contado de una compañera que no me cae ni yo a ella ...pues mis amigos vieron que me empujo y ahora están preocupados de que algo pueda hacerme_

 _-No pues si yo también lo estoy, sabes cuando vengas me cuentas todo ...siii_

 _-Ok, bueno te veo el sábado , gracias amiga_

 _-Nada de gracias, sabes que puedes contar conmigo aparte que yo solita puedo pero tu de terca quieres venir_

 _-Ya sabes que si puedo y si soy terca ... gracias_

 _-jajaja ok te veo , debo atender a los clientes, bye cuídate ehhhh_

 _\- si , bye amiga_

 _Ufff que bien que Lita si quiso ...¿cómo la conocí? - bueno por la zona en donde estoy, ella tiene una pastelería y voy para ayudarla aunque a cambio ella me paga y eso pero me distrae hacerlo aparte que nadie se mete con una chica embarazada, bueno nadie menos Beryl pero ya después veré ese tema ..._

 _Ahora debo estudiar ... Estoy dando exámenes adelantados y si salgo bien ya no es necesario que termine_

 **/1 MES después/**

 _-Siiii , soy la chica más feliz y es que bueno ya pagué este mes de paga y un mes adelantado ... cómo lo hice? bueno trabajo en dos lugares, 1. en Lita, su pastelería y le agradezco mucho y es que después del incidente, eso Mina y Yaten no me dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, pero después de terminar mis exámenes, pude hablar con Beryl y hicimos las pases ...¿cómo? esperen , primero lo primero bueno Lita me ayudó con el trabajo y 2. Rei, es mi nueva amiga aunque a veces peleamos pero es buena chica, trabajo en el templo vendiendo talismanes, mientras Rei acomoda el templo y se encarga de otras preparaciones ._

 _Con los dos trabajos, pude juntar mucho aparte que no gasto mucho en pasaje y eso. La otra buena noticia es que mi examen salió con buenas calificaciones y me darán la beca aunque aún no puedo irme de la preparatoria por más que quiera, pero solo un mes más a diferencia de los demás ... Bueno voy con 5 meses de embarazo, si se preguntan si sé el sexo de mi bebé, bueno digamos que no lo quiero saber, aparte que hice una amiga que se llama Amy, ella es como mi doctora personal aunque no se va a especializar en esto pero cuando vengo ella me atiende, está haciendo prácticas y por eso . Según me enteré ella tiene un novio y también está en el mismo hospital solo que tiene turno noche por ahora, espero conocerlo aunque ya lo ví por fotos que me mostró Amy._

 _Bueno ahora ya no asisto oficialmente a la preparatoria y no saben cuanto agradezco eso y no es por que no quiera sino que me cansa caminar y bueno estaba en la etapa de los vómitos y los mareos pero felizmente eso no me pasaba cuando estaba en la preparatoria o en la calle . Ahora que ya pagué adelantado pensaba ir de compras con Rei y Lita, ellas ya se conocían solo que no hablaban pero ahora somos grandes amigas. Bueno mejor me alisto antes de que Rei me moleste con mi tardanza._

EN OTRO LUGAR :

-Seiya? - _noooo, y yo que quería dormir_

-Sí ... qué pasa, tengo sueño

-Es tarde, que haces en cama, sigues mal? - _noto que está preocupado, me destapo un poco y lo veo en la puerta_

-No ...solo estoy cansado - _le digo para que se calme, aunque no es del todo cierto_

-jajaja si no supiera que eres varón diría que estás embarazado - _ya viene con sus broma ahhhggg_

-Qué? deja de tus bromas Yaten - _digo mientras me vuelvo a tapar_

-Es cierto Seiya, estás muy raro y esos síntomas son de mujeres embarazadas o bueno tal vez estés enfermo - _oigo a Taiki_

-Taiki no por favor, solo quiero dormir, miren que ayer estaba terminando un proyecto y no dormí mucho - _estos dos parecen mi mamá ..._

Si tú lo dices ...yo me voy con Mina y Tai se va a su turno en el hospital ... bye hermano

-Seiya cualquier cosa llamas si?

-Si, si si ...anden

/ _Ya al parecer el que no tiene vida social soy yo, Yaten ya tiene novia y mi hermano está con su internado ...Estos días he estado muy bien , aunque el mes anterior y el anterior de ese no me sentía tan bien ...pueden creer que me comí yo sólito una docena de gelatinas y todavía quería más ...después me dio una especie de vómito por comer pescado, a mi me encanta el pescado así que no se que pensar..._

 _Aparte que me da un antojo por los dulces, me encantan sí pero he sentido que esto no es normal ...y si , yo también pienso como Yaten pero venga ya , yo no soy mujer._

 _Y si lo fuera me cuidaría ... Aunque es bueno que ahora todo eso halla parado aunque no del todo, antes me daba una especie de asco a las cosas saladas. He ido al hospital y me han dicho que todo está en la mente y eso. Ya para qué ir de nuevo. Aunque hablando del hospital, esa vez que fui ...vi a una chica parecida a mi bombón ... mi bombón , tal vez no esté destinado a verla, o no sea el tiempo...sea como sea la extraño, ya no tengo esos sueños de esa noche._

 _Hablando de mi bombón, Kayuu ya no viene a verme desde esa vez... Se dio cuenta que no me gusta, y que lo nuestro ya no existe. Después de todo ella fue la que terminó. Hace un mes que la ví de la mano de su "hermano" , ya sabía que iban a acabar juntos, ella es feliz y veo que el también. Ahora solo quedo yo ...yo y mi bombón ..._

 _desearía tanto poderla ver ... Mejor me duermo, sino Yaten regresará y hará bulla... ya no podré dormir ..mejor aprovecho ahora ..._

 _EN OTRO LUGAR_

Sere, ya estás lista? ... - _me grita Mina desde la puerta y es que mi idea era quedarme en casa, aparte que ya salí en la mañana y estoy cansada , bueno no me queda de otra_

-Si vamos ... - _respondo mientras salimos las dos hacia el primer piso, ya que Yaten nos espera allí ..._

-Entonces tu hermano está mal? - _le pregunto mientras el sigue manejando, hace poco que salimos rumbo a su casa_

-Sí, disculpa Mina, Serena pero no me late que se quede dormido, me preocupa ... - _oh no! noto a mi amiga triste, es mejor que piense en algo pronto_ _..uhmm creo que se ocurre algo_

-Yaten, confías en mí? - _le pregunto captando su mirada y la de mi amiga ...tengo una idea para que puedan salir_

Claro Sere, eres como una hermana , lo sabes cierto?

-Si - _a_ _siento mientras me miran esperando que le diga algo_

-Miren yo no quiero salir y sé que se preocupan por mí, así que por qué no me quedo con tu hermano ..yo lo veo y cualquier cosa te llamo así no se preocupan por los dos sí? - _Les digo con una carita de niña buena, no quiero salir en serio_

-Uhmm ...estás segura Sere, bueno no lo conoces y el ...es un poco - _lo detengo, se que va a decirme ...no conozco mucho a su hermano pero me doy una idea por lo que me dice_

-oh vamos Yaten, si me dice algo fuera de lugar yo lo pondré en su lugar ...- _le digo mientras le guiño un ojo, el sabe que me sé defender ..._

vale vale ..vamos entonces, pero si pasa algo ...cualquier cosa me llamas, hablaré con el cuando llegue ...

-Ok- _siiii, todos felices ...eso creo_

-Seiya? ...oye te estoy dejando con una amiga, por favor escucha .. - _quién me está moviendo ..._

-Si, si ...ya qué quieres que haga? _-no sé ni que ya digo ...ahhh_

-Nada, solo cualquier cosa que pasa me llamas si? - _qué? debo tener cuidado ..._

-Ok ok, seré cuidadoso, déjame dormir siii ...- _Yaten ahhh ...que pasa ahora_

-Seiya ...si le pasa algo ...no te lo perdonaré ... - _no entiendo mucho, no perdonará ..que cosa?_

-ya ya - _digo mientras me volteo, y me tapo ..._

Sere no sé si es una buena idea ...dime estás segura? - _siento que se está echando para atrás .._

-Claro que sí , aparte vayan ya ...Mina estaba muy ilusionada, anda hazlo por ella , cualquier cosa te llamo, no se preocupen - _le digo mientras lo abrazo y lo despido ..._

Bueno, gracias Sere ... cuídate ehhh y míralo sii - _me despido de el, cuando ya se va ...siii libertad , bueno no es la primera vez que vengo aquí ...aunque si es la primera vez con alguien. Bueno mejor me pongo a ver la serie de dibujos ._

 _Voy primero a la cocina para buscar algo, no es que sea extraña aquí aparte que se parece a mi departamento. Abro la refri ...wow , hay gelatinas, no puedo creerlo. Agarro dos mientras cierro la refri y busco una cuchara._

 _Me siento en el sillón y prendo la tele, justo estaba en mi canal ... vaya que raro, creo que su hermano y yo nos parecemos aunque tiene 2 pero no me había dicho sus mejor me pongo a ver no quiero perderme este capítulo ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

Yaten _-Me despierto agitado ... busco a Yaten , estaba con el, el me estaba diciendo algo ... rayos. Qué hora son? veo en mi celular, son las 7:23 pm - Me bajo de la cama mientras voy hacia el baño ..._

 _Cuando salgo escucho la tele prendida, seguro Yaten ya llegó... aunque había tenido un sueño raro donde el me decía que cuide a alguien._

 _Voy a mi cuarto, y acomodo mi cama ... aunque mejor voy a cambiarme._

 _..._

 _Que genial peli - Después de ver la serie, me puse a ver una película de bichos... Al parecer fue buena idea quedarme, Mina me envió un mensaje preguntándome si estaba bien y agradeciéndome , creo que estos dos al fin la están pasando bien. Yaten también me preguntó si estaba bien y le dije que estaba bien ... Después de calmarlos continué con la película ._

 _Por lo que veo bueno ni veo por que su hermano al parecer sigue dormido ...aunque oigo a alguien en el baño , cierto, debo ir al baño..._

 _Camino cuidadosamente para ver si hay alguien ... toco y al parecer no hay nadie, entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no vaya ser que moleste al hermano de Yaten._

 _..._

 _Dónde estará Yaten?, había ido a la sala pero no estaba ... fui al cuarto de Tai pero nada, aparte que Taiki tenía turno en el hospital... Voy al cuarto de Yaten y oigo bulla en le baño ...ahhh seguro está allí? ..._

 _Ahora le voy a hacer una broma... - apago las luces y cierro la puerta, veo que la luz del baño está prendida ... me escondo al fondo para que no me vea._

 _Me lavo las manos. Apago la luz mientras abro la puerta y salgo ... Volteo y noto oscuro, oh no! , voy hacia la puerta para abrirla pero nada ... Hay no, serán los fantasmas? ... busco mi celular ...pero rayos, lo dejé en el sillón ... Trato de caminar con cuidado hacia el baño para prender la luz ..._

 _Esto ya me está dando miedo..._

 _..._

 _Que raro , no creo que sea Yaten ... veo que se mueve hacia el baño..._

Yaten? - _digo mientras camino para ver mejor quien es ... Oigo un rayos ... oh no! esa voz ..._

 _..._

 _Espero el impacto, y es que alguien dijo Yaten y me asusté tanto que choqué con una mesita ... No puedo ver bien, espero el golpe pero nada ... abro mis ojos y alguien me está sosteniendo de la cintura ..._

bombón? - _casi me caigo de nuevo al oír ese apodo ...Siento que me sigue sosteniendo ... me ayuda a pararme mientras que una de sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura y va hacia mi abultada barriga ... oh no! ...que hago? , al parecer mi bebé si lo reconoce por que empieza a patear._

eh ... qué haces? - _siento que su mano sigue acariciando mi barriga mientras que la otra me jala más hacia el ... qué está haciendo? , tan cerca estamos que yo pongo mis manos en su pecho , puedo oler su colonia ..._

 _Seiya , es él ... cómo lo se? -su olor , sus manos ... tan sumida estoy que cuando me doy cuenta estoy suspirando ... para cuando intento separarme , él me acerca más... quise parar esto , pero demasiado tarde ... me estaba besand_ _o._

 _..._

 _No puedo creerlo, mi bombón estaba aquí ...frente a mi , en mis brazos ...lo super cuando la sostuve, sentí su olor ... era ella, tenía tantas preguntas pero el tenerla conmigo me impedía pensar._

 _Cuando la ayudé a incorporarse, sentí su abultado vientre ... estaba embarazada, no sé por qué no podía dejar de acariciarle y mientras lo hacía sentí unas pataditas...no puedo dejar de sonreír con esto. Siento algo en mi pecho ..._

 _La oigo preguntarme que hago, su voz ... no es un sueño, la acerco más a mí para poder asegurarme que no esté soñando ...me parece tan irreal, mi bombón ... tan sumido estaba que la siento suspirar con mis caricias... busco su boca y la acerco más a mí , siento que quiere decir algo pero no sale al final ... ya que la besé y no me arrepiento ...tanto tiempo y ahora está aquí conmigo ..._

 _..._

 _"Y entonces si pides mucho, tal vez te puedan dar otra oportunidad al lado de esa persona que más amas"- c.k_

* * *

 _ **buenas noches a todos , disculpen la tardanza y es que estaba de viaje y alistando algunas cosas, gracias por la paciencia y es que pido un poco más ya que tengo miedo de no poder terminarla ...pero haré lo posible, gracias a todos los que la leen ...**_

 _ **Fátima gracias por tus ánimos amiga :) espero que te guste el cap y gracias a todos de nuevo... abrazos y besos a todos.**_

 _ **Saludos desde el espacio estelar.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**holaaa espero que me disculpen la tardanza jejeje espero que les guste este cap :) bueno como saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si jejeje ... bueno comencemos ...**

* * *

 **-** bombón... - _mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar bien y es que no entiendo por qué me estaba dejando que me toque ... ahgg Serena reacciona...- utilizo toda mi fuerza para separar nuestros labios mientras pongo mis manos de nuevo en su pecho para que no se acerque mucho a mí , ya que no servirá de mucho pero algo es algo ..._

 _-_ Seiya ... por favor, no sigas - _le digo mientras nuestros labios se rozaban... no sabía que podía responderme o cómo me miraría aparte que no hay mucha luz y eso es bueno ya que no me gustaría que me vea así ... debo estar roja de la_ _vergüenza_

 _-_ bombón? ...lo siento, yo ... no pensé que hacía pero ..cómo es que estás aquí ... - _mis ojos siguen cerrados, trato de normalizar mi respiración mientras siento que el me suelta un poco... eso es bueno aunque no entiendo por que mis piernas están temblando ._

 _-_ yo ..ehh ...podemos ir a la sala, te parece? no me gusta estar en la oscuridad ... - _es lo único que alcanzo a decirle. Como respuesta siento como me guía con su mano aún en mi cintura hacia la salida, al parecer le había puesto seguro ya que había sonado el pitido pero después se abrió ._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _No puedo creer que mi bombón esté aquí en mis brazos , después de que salimos del cuarto la guié hasta la sala ... al parecer ella estaba viendo la tele, la suelto mientras ella se va a sentarse. Me fijo que en la mesita habían vasos de gelatinas vacíos , me da risa un poco ya que al parecer tenemos el mismo gusto por las gelatinas. Veo que se está acomodando así que aprovecho en ir a la cocina y traer dos gelatinas más._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Después que me trajo a la sala, hice como si me estuviera acomodando y es que no sabía que hacer ya que aún no podía pensar claramente aparte ... Miro mi barriga y noto que está un poco inquieto, al parecer no dejaba de moverse desde que vi a Seiya ... - trato de calmarlo un poco acariciándole y noto que está funcionando ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya /_

 _Cuando me dirijo hacia la sala, la veo ...acariciando su barriga, se ve tan linda, me doy un tiempo más para mirarla por completo ... ese cabello tan rubio, su rostro... se ve tan hermosa. Me fijo de nuevo en su barriga, está embarazada... mi bombón, no entiendo por qué cuando sentí que algo me pateaba sonreí, aunque no entiendo por qué , puede ser que bombón halla tenido novio y ... - Me pone furioso de solo pensarlo, creo que lo mejor será preguntarle a bombón._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Cuando miro hacia adelante veo a Seiya dirigiéndose hacia mí con dos gelatinas en mano. Me doy un tiempo para observarlo mejor, es tan guapo...debe tener novia- rayos, es cierto, seguro me preguntará sobre mi bebé ... no creo que sea buena idea decirle.. o sí?_

 _-_ bombón toma - _agarro la gelatina sin pensarlo y busco mi cuchara ... no quiero mirarlo, pero no sé que hacer/ rayos Yaten ven pronto_

-gracias - _le digo mientras aprovecho en mirarle como sonríe mientras el también come de su gelatina_

 _-_ Serena ..Serena es mi nombre - _le digo, ya que de seguro no sabe mi nombre ... cuando lo veo, noto que se sorprende para después sonreír, se ve tan lindo , hay no Serena ..as hormonas_

 _-_ Serena bombón - _no entiendo por qué me da gracia ..._

 _-_ Bombón, dime ese bebé ... es de ... - _oh no! noto que está un poco avergonzado y es que estoy en las mismas que el pero .. no se cómo pero lo detengo_

 _-_ No, yo ...yo ... este bebé es solo mío - _le respondo, mientras trato de mirar la tele, no me quiero imaginar su reacción y es que no es justo toda esta situación ...esto debe ser el karma ya que por qué ahora nos encontramos? rayos ...debo huir..._

 _-_ Bombón, eso no es cierto ...un bebé no se hace solo ... - _noto que está un poco molesto mientras me mira fija mente ... - me paro, y con gelatina en mano, voy hacia el otro sillón para recoger mi cartera. No estoy preparada para esto..._

 _-_ bombón hacia dónde vas? bombón - _Noto que se para mientras se acerca a mí, yo camino más rápido hacia la puerta y la abro, cuando estoy afuera trato de ir más rápido hacia el ascensor, sé que soy una cobarde pero no quiero verlo, aparte el beso y ahora que quiere saber quién es el padre. No me quiero engañar esta no es una historia como las novelas donde yo le diré que si el es el padre, el se hará responsable de todo y bam acabaremos juntos viviendo y felices para siempre._

 _No, esta es la realidad, ni siquiera lo conozco ni el a mí, aparte que ambos somos muy jóvenes, el debe tener novia y estudios, aparte que nos conocimos en una fiesta...no hubo amor de por medio... - No entiendo por qué estoy llorando...trato de apartar todos los pensamientos, solo quiero irme a casa y quedarme allí por un buen tiempo._

 _-_ bombón..qué haces? , por qué estás llorando? - _su voz me sobresalta ya que yo había tomado el ascensor y se suponía que el debía estar arriba, noto como me abraza por la cintura mientras que trata de secarme las lágrimas con su otra mano. Estoy segura que esto ha de parecer una escena romántica pero eso sería si yo lo amara y él a mí ..._

 _-_ Seiya, dejemos esto sí ... aléjate - _lo trato de empujar, lo veo sorprendido y un poco triste ... lo siento pero no quiero más sufrir_

 _-_ Déjame en paz, yo...tu no me debes nada y lo de esa noche solo fue un error ... - _le digo mientras me alejo más de el y voy hacia la puerta del edificio para salir ...no entiendo por qué esto dolía, digo no lo conozco y él tampoco, así que no debería estar triste ... no es culpable de nada._

 _-_ un error? - _escucho su respuesta, no quiero voltear... salgo rápido y justo aparece un taxi ... entro y cierro ...le doy la dirección al chofer, cuando volteo hacia el edificio , lo veo corriendo...está ..está llorando? ...pero ... ahhggg ...Esto es un error ... mientras más lo pienso más me convenzo aunque lo único bueno de todo eso fue este hermoso bebé ...- tranquilo , papi debe tener una vida, te prometo que yo te daré todo_

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _No ...bombón - cuando me doy cuenta ella ya se estaba yendo... Rayos, justo cuando la tengo de nuevo, se tiene que ir ... Pero esto no se va a quedar así , subo hasta el departamento y entro. Boto los vasos de gelatinas ...- que tonto fui, por qué la dejé irse? ... pero ella dijo que eso era un error, bueno yo no lo veo así pero tiene razón ella y yo no nos conocemos ...ni siquiera pude pedirle disculpa, hay no ..._

 _Trato de sentarme- recuerdo su rostro, sus labios , su cuerpo ... Serena, mi bombón ... un momento. Serena, ella ...Yaten me había contado de ella, su amiga, estaba embarazada, que la había salvado de una de sus compañeras ... ella es la mejor amiga de su novia Mina. Yaten debe saber como encontrarla . Debo esperarlo, tengo que saber más de mi bombón ... Y pedirle disculpas aunque sé que no cambiará las cosas pero debo hacer el intento ._

 _..._

 _-_ Seiya ? ...qué haces aquí y Serena? - _rayos por poco y pienso que ya no viene... lo agarro de los brazos y lo siento al sillón ...quiero saber todo de mi bombón .._

 _-_ Serena ...ella es la amiga de tu novia cierto? - _tenía que estar seguro_

-Si, por qué estás así? ...has estado llorando? - _trato de no prestar atención a eso ..._

-Yaten necesito que me ayudes con algo ...quiero saber todo de ella ... - _lo noto sorprendido ..._

-Qué? ...de Serena? - _asiento_

 _-_ qué tienes tú con ella? la conoces?

-Sí, confía en mí no quiero hacerle daño solo quiero saber dónde vive, cómo la conociste?

\- Ok ok , bueno es una larga historia ...

-mañana no trabajo, dime ...

...

 **/AL DÍA SIGUIENTE!/**

 **...**

-Disculpe su boleto? ... - _le sonrío a la señorita mientras busco en mi bolso_

-tome - _veo que le hace algo y me lo devuelve_

\- gracias , que tenga un buen viaje - _le agradezco mientras busco mi asiento. ¿No sé si esté paranoica pero es mejor prevenir ... cierto?_

 _-_ Serena dónde estás? - _veo un mensaje de Mina, rayos ..debe estar preocupada, la llamo ..._

 _..._

 _-_ Dónde estás?

-Ehh jejej me fui a vacacionar amiga jeje disculpa que te halla preocupado

-Serena estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo, tienes 5 meses, debes cuidarte

-Lo hago, voy a una casa de campo, tranquila ...te llamaré cuando vuelvo pero creo que necesito tiempo a solas conmigo misma si?

-Serena, pasó algo anoche?

-Qué? por qué dices eso?

-Lo digo por que el hermano de Yaten está afuera de tu puerta ...

-Qué? ...cómo me encontró?

-Serena, el tiene algo que ver con esto cierto?

-Mina ...solo quiera estar a solas un tiempo ..tranquila, estaré bien, no le digas nada por favor

-Tranquila, no lo haré ... prométeme que volverás sana y salva

-Lo prometo, te quiero ..gracias

-Yo también, cuida a mi sobrina ...

...

Serena/

 _No puedo creer que Seiya esté fuera de mi departamento, ya sabe dónde vivo ... pero por qué estoy huyendo? ...cierto solo quiero pasar tiempo a solas... A quien engaño, no quiero verlo, sé que no podré mentirle, se dará cuenta que el es el padre de mi bebé ..._

 _...no puedo creer que de no hallamos encontrado, eso es karma ..._

 _(suena el celular) - Veo el nombre ... es Darien_

 _..._

-Serena? no ibas a venir hoy a la cafetería?

-Lo siento Darien pero no podré, voy a unas vacaciones

-Entiendo... esto no es por Kayuu cierto?

-Qué? no Darien ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que piense de mí, aparte que no deberías estar con ella

-Bueno me dí un tiempo para llamarte...

-Darien, no me gustas ... por qué estás actuando así? ella te gusta recuerdas?

-Lo se, es solo que no siento que Kayuu sea la indicada ... solo ..

-Espera, Darien solo te veo como un amigo, no me gustas ...sabes ...

-Lo sé, se que estás enamorada del padre de tu bebé, pero dime por qué te dejó sola con esto ehhh si te ama, dónde está?

-Darien, uno no manda en el corazón...

-Eso mismo, entonces no me culpes de que me gustes ...

-No te gusto solo estás buscando un reemplazo para Kayuu, habla con ella y soluciona las cosas

-Serena, dame una oportunidad ...

-Darien, debo irme ...

-No creas que me iré así nomas ...

-Y tu no creas que te dejaré seguir con esto, no me gustas ... eres solo un amigo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño

-Serena ...

-Te aconsejo que hables con ella ok? ...bye

 _..._

 _No puedo creer que ahora venga esto..._

FLASH BACK ...

-Serena por favor, si ella me ve contigo, se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí - _ahhh no me gusta para anda esto_

-Darien eres un amigo, por favor aparte sabes que estoy embarazada - _Rayos, parece que cada rato se le olvida_

-Lo se y no importa, solo esta vez ... _-debe estar muy enamorado o muy tonto para hacer esto_

-Si claro, después me matará tu novia ... - _le respondo de forma sarcástica_

-Por favor, si ...- _Bueno el me ha ayudado varias veces , solo esta vez ..._

-ok pero nada de besos ... - _amenazo para que no piense otra cosa_

...

-Serena ya viene ... yo solo te abrazaré ... _dice mientras lo hace_

-ok - _es lo único que atino a decir , cuando veo a Kayuu del otro lado viniendo ... ahhggg lo abrazo, se supone que esto debe darle celos y que recapacite ... no entiendo si ella ya había terminado su antigua relación por qué ahora busca al chico, siento lástima por el chico. No me gustaría que me trataran así ... No entiendo por que a Darien le gusta._

 _Veo como Kayuu nos ve, volteo hacia otro lado y trato de simular que no la de repente escucho que ella llama a Darien y Darien me suelta ...ufff menos mal, no me gusta estar así con el ... aparte es solo mi amigo. Me volteo pero siento que Darien me voltea y me agarra de la espalda y me acerca a sus labios..._

 _No sé cuanto tiempo sigo en shock pero siento cuando Darien me suelta y Kayuu está cerca. Cuando Darien la mira, Kayuu le da una cachetada a Darien ...mientras a mí me da una mirada de odio. Pero qué rayos hice ..._

 _Salgo corriendo como puedo a pesar de escuchar los gritos de Darien..._

FIN FLASH BACK ...

\- Rayos - _es lo único que alcanzo a decir en voz alta, no puedo creer que Darien solo halla querido darle celos. Lo supe cuando al día siguiente fue a buscarme a la preparatoria para hablar de eso. En vez de oírlo_ _disculparse, lo único que dijo fue que si le puedo dar una oportunidad. Después de decirle que no y que yo ya estaba enamorada , se fue ...pené que acabaría todo hasta que ahora de nuevo me viene con esto ... Creo que este viaje es lo mejor que pude haber hecho ...no quiero pensar en los demás- solo seremos tu y yo mi bebé ...Y con ese pensamiento pude conciliar el sueño. .._

 _..._

 _-_ Serena, estoy feliz que hallas podido venir - _veo a Lita esperándome en el paradero mientras se acerca a abrazarme_

-Claro que sí amiga jejeje disculpa por no avisar jejeje - _le contesto mientras la abrazo yo también_

-Tonterías ..Ven vamos, yo llevo el equipaje - _asiento mientras me lleva hacia el coche para irnos a la cabaña, Lita ya sabía lo que estaba pasando aparte que a ella no le caía muy bien que digamos Darien, ahora entiendo. Creo que lo mejor será terminar esa amistad con el, no quiero que después crezca a mayores aparte que ahora que tengo a mi bebé, no quiero más hombres en mi vida. Miro por la ventana y todo se ve tan hermoso, tan limpio ... me gustaría quedarme a vivir por aquí aunque tal vez lo haga después de terminar la universidad, estoy segura que a mi bebé le gustará ..._

 _..._

 _ **/** **1** **MES después /**_

 _serena/ No puedo creer que 1 mes me halla quedado en casa de Lita, aunque bueno, me ayudó mucho a pensar..._

 _-_ Serena? - _cierto Lita esta vez vendrá conmigo_

-Dime Lita ? - _le sonrío para que no se preocupe_

-Y ya sabes que es? - _muevo mi cabeza en señal de negación y es que aún no sabía o bueno si ..._

-No jejej o bueno si pero no a ciencia cierta, quiero que sea una sorpresa aunque bueno Amy me dijo que quería que vaya mañana al hospital para chequearme aparte que dijo que me diría algo ...- _eso me llenaba de curiosidad ya que hace un mes me dijo lo mismo pero como me fui no pude saber ..._

-Amy cuando no, quieres que te acompañe? - _Agradecí mucho ese gesto, ya que así no me sentiré tan sola, hubiera ido con Mina pero ella salió a acampar con su novio y ya le conté todo el asunto de Seiya, al parecer ya no volvió y eso es bueno ... aunque aún tengo nervios y miedo ..no se por qué_

-Claro, de paso después vamos a la pastelería y te ayudo - _le digo para que podamos estar juntas, aparte que estar en casa me aburre un poco_

-Hay Serena pero mira que ya vas con 6 meses, no debes guardar reposo - _me dice con una sonrisa_

-Pero si aún puedo , aparte que cuando tengo 8 meses ahí recién estaré en reposo - _le digo mientras le hago señas de lo fuerte que soy_

-Bueno, entonces quedamos así ...no quieres que te lleve a tu casa ...- _la verdad que si me gustaría pero hoy debo acomodar, debe haber mucho polvo_

-No gracias Lita, te veo mañana - _me despido mientras tomo un taxi para mi departamento._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

-Mina estas segura que funcionará esto? - _le digo por teléfono y es que he estado esperando por casi 3 semanas y mi bombón no ha aparecido, pero según ella, dice que tenga más confianza..._

 _-_ Claro que si, bueno te dejo ...Yaten y yo iremos a pasear por el pueblo - _me contesta mientras me corta ...ahhgg no sé como pude hacer esto ...y es que me costó mucho poder estar aquí ...¿dónde estoy? - en el departamento de bombón y como dije antes no me fue fácil ..aún recuerdo cuando le conté todo a Mina y ella solo me me miraba amenazadoramente para después darme unas llaves ... Eran las copias del departamento de mi bombón, no sé como pero después ella me dijo que todos los días fuera a su departamento. Y ya voy como 3 semanas. Pero nada de mi bombón, aunque agradezco un poco eso ya que pude enfriar mi cabeza y poder pensar mejor._

 _Aparte que no sé como pero sentía que cada día más sabía más de mi bombón , mientras leía algunos libros, veía sus fotos ...no es que fuera chismoso pero me llenaba de curiosidad así que no pude más y empece a leer y buscar cosas de mi bombón. Debo decir que me gusta su cuarto, aunque me da risa sus pantuflas de conejito. Días después entré al cuarto del bebé de bombón, al parecer ya todo estaba más lleno. Incluso le compré algunas ropitas y unas cosas más. Admito que aún me llena de frustración el hecho que mi bombón no me halla dicho nada con respecto al padre, pero por Yaten creo que ese bebé es mío aparte que según el ...mi bombón no ha tenido novios ni nada por el estilo. Quise saber más por parte de Mina pero no me dijo nada solo me dijo que esperara aquí ._

 _Y eso hice tanto que hasta me quedo a dormir aquí, he traído algunas cosas mías y las puse en un cuarto vacío...supongo que es de huéspedes, aunque bueno espero que mi bombón no se moleste aparte que Mina dijo que estaba bien. He pagado un mes de renta aparte, no entiendo como bombón le hizo pero ya había pagado dos meses adelantado así que conmigo serán tres meses pero no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada._

 _Bombón cada día me sorprende más con las pequeñas cosas que me dicen la gente, por lo que escuché, ella trabaja en un templo y también en una pastelería aparte que asiste al hospital donde hace turno Taiki ...quise que me ayudara para saber del bebé pero se negó._

 _Solo espero poder hablar con mi bombón de nuevo.- Digo mientras me dirijo hacia el mercado, hace ratos que salí del departamento ...No creo que bombón venga hoy...de ser así Mina me hubiera dicho algo. Niego con la cabeza mientras continúo caminando._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Que raro - pienso mientras cierro mi puerta y veo que mis cosas están como las dejé aunque lo raro aquí es que estén limpias. Voy hacia el mercado y veo algunas cosas ... seguro Mina fue la que trajo estos alimentos y limpiaba ... Debo de llamarle aunque primero voy a bañarme..._

 _Me voy hacia mi cuarto y veo que igual aquí está todo acomodado. Pongo mis cosas a un lado. Me quito mi ropa ... saco mi toalla con mis cosas de limpieza._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _Menos mal que encontré fresas. -pienso mientras entro al ascensor. Aun no puedo creer que Mina y Yaten estén tan tranquilo cuando Serena aún no da señales de vida, a menos que ese par sepan algo que no me quieren decir ..._

 _Salgo del ascensor mientras me dirijo hacia el departamento. Cuando llego saco la llave e ingreso. Pongo las cosas en la mesa y después voy a cerrarla. Cuando algo llama mi atención. Veo un bolso en el sillón... Lo agarro y lo abro ...es de Serena, ella está aquí- volteo hacia todos lados y es cuando oigo agua ...la ducha.- Por unos momentos tengo nervios. Voy hacia la puerta y la cierro mientras le pongo seguro. Esta vez bombón no escapará. Dejo en el sillón su bolso mientras voy hacia su cuarto._

 _La puerta está abierta. Está bañándose, la escucho cantar ... tiene una voz tan hermosa. -No sé que hacer , lo mejor será que me meta en el cuarto de huéspedes y espere a que salga ya cambiada. O mejor me quedo... -Me siento en su cama mientras la sigo escuchando cantar, si tan solo supiera que estoy aquí. Aunque por qué demoró tanto... trato de pensar en qué hacer cuando siento mi celular vibrar ..._

 _Es Kayuu ...oh no!_

 _Salgo del cuarto, voy hacia afuera del departamento. No quiero que se de cuenta de mi presencia._

 _..._

 _-_ Seiya?

-Que pasa Kayuu, creí ser claro contigo desde esa vez no?

-Es solo que no entiendo que pasa con los hombre...

-Qué pasa?

-Es que Darien, el ya no es el mismo y lo veo hablando por el celular, tengo miedo que me esté engañando ...

-Kayuu no quiero se malo pero qué quieres que haga yo?

-Solo quería que pudieras venir unos minutos, estoy en la cafetería de siempre. Solo quiero hablar un momento por favor.

-Kayuu ..yo no puedo ..estoy ocupado

-Seiya por favor, solo esta vez ...

-Ok ... ya voy

...

Serena/

-Ves bebé que bien nos hizo el agua. cada día estás más grande. Crees que halla gelatina. - _digo mientras salgo ya cambiada para la cocina. Cuando veo que hay bolsas...y estas bolsas? yo no las había visto antes. Veo la puerta y está cerrada. Que raro ... Seguro Mina las dejó._

 _Veo lo que hay dentro y veo frutas. Fresas ... saco una porción de pastel ( que ricooo) ... Lo saco y lo pongo en un plato, mientras me sirvo agua. Como extrañaba un poco mi casa. Seguro tu también cierto bebé._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _-_ Kayuu que pasó? - _le pregunto mientras pago lo que consumió y la llevo afuera. Al parecer si le gusta Darien._

 _-_ Seiya gracias por venir por pagar... sabes te extrañé

-Kayuu no volvamos con esto, ven anda a tu casa ... - _le digo mientras la llevo al paradero. No puedo estar más tiempo aquí ...mi bombón está en el departamento ..._

 _-_ Gracias ...descuida, eres un buen chico, solo que lo siento por no poder verlo antes ... yo - _la detengo ..._

 _-_ Kayuu por favor dejemos esto ... - _Para un taxi y la meto adentro._

 _-_ Seiya adiós, gracias ...disculpa por todo - _me regala una sonrisa mientras se despide de mí, cierra la puerta y el taxi se va ..._

 _No puedo evitar sentirme triste por ella. Cruzo la calle... -debo llegar antes de que se de cuenta ..._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Voy hacia la cocina para dejar mi plato. Estuvo delicioso ...debo agradecerle mucho a Mina ... Voy hacia mi cuarto cuando veo la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes abierta... qué? ..._

 _Entro y veo ropa ...- estas cosas ... Voy hacia el armario y veo ropa de hombre ... Busco en la cómoda y veo fotos... Seiya ? ...Oh no! , voy hacia el cuarto de mi bebé y ... es el ... hay más cosas aquí, hay ositos, una cuna más? ...el seguro la compró ..._

 _Salgo de allí ... -no puedo creer que Seiya halla estado aquí ...pero cómo? ...Tan sumida estoy que el timbre suena- Seiya ... oh no, voy caminando despacio , ...rayos que no sea el..._

 _Cuando llego, abro ...y veo ...es .._

 _Darien?_

 _-_ Serena ..sabía que podía encontrarte aquí, dime donde estabas ehhhh - _me dice mientras me abraza ...aún sigo desconcertada ..._

 _-_ qué haces aquí Darien?

-Serena, yo ...bueno toma primero - _me dice mientras me entrega un ramo de flores con uno chocolates. oh no!_

-Serena yo ...

-Para, no quiero nada contigo Darien ..entiéndelo, estoy embarazada ...

-Lo sé pero puedo ser un padre para tu bebé ...

-No, yo no te quiero ...lo siento Darien, toma esto ...- _le entrego sus flores junto con los chocolates. No quiero que se haga ilusiones_

 _-_ Pero Serena ...yo te quiero

-No, no me quieres ...entiende yo no te amo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño y es el padre de mi bebé ... - _le digo ...es mejor que lo entienda_

 _-_ Pero el no está aquí o sí? - _me lo grita ...después baja el volumen mientras me mira curiosamente._

-Darien, no es asunto tuyo ... - _le suelto cuando me agarra de un brazo y me acerca más a el... rayos, no de nuevo_

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _Cuando estoy caminando esperando que mi bombón siga en su departamento, veo a un tipo con flores hablando con mi bombón ...-Quién es el? - Me escondo para que no me vean ... por lo que veo a mi bombón no le gusta ..._

 _Sigo escuchando cuando ...es Darien! lo reconozco por la voz, entonces a eso se refería Kayuu , así que está queriendo salir con mi bombón cuando aún está con Kayuu ..desgraciado ..._

 _Me abstengo de salir a golpearlo. Debo controlarme ..._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

-Claro que es asunto mío - _me dice cuando intenta besarme, volteo mi cara mientras intento zafarme de el ..._

 _-_ Serena ... yo te quiero ...

-Bonita forma de querer - _le digo mientras le pateo y lo empujo ... cuando me suelta lo empujo nuevamente ocasionando que se caiga ... Entro al departamento y lo cierro ...mi corazón no para de latir muy rápido ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _-Veo como mi bombón le cierra la puerta en sus narices, bien hecho bombón ... ahora es mi turno. Veo como vuelve...cuando lo agarro de su camisa y lo lanzo a la pared._

 _-_ Escucha Darien, no te quiero ver cerca de mi bombón, me entendiste ? - _noto como está sorprendido_

-Que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo. aléjate de ella ...entendiste sino te las verás conmigo

-Así que eras tu no? ...siempre tu , quitándome todo lo que quiero

-Si soy yo, deja a Serena en paz ...ella no está sola - _le amenazo_

 _-_ suéltame... ya entendí , creo que esta vez perdí ... _\- me dice mientras se suelta y se va hacia el ascensor... Lo veo mientras entra en el y se va ... espero que cumpla su palabra._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Escuché un fuerte ruido a fuera pero no abrí la puerta. De seguro es el ... Aún siento los nervios ...no es que tenga miedo pero no quiero verlo, me asustó esta vez si pero no soy una débil para que no pueda defender. Busco mi celular , cuando de nuevo suena el timbre ... Rayos , de seguro quiere que lo golpee de nuevo._

 _Voy hacia la puerta y me preparo ...abro la puerta y esta vez no es el ..._

 _-_ bombón ... - _Seiya? ... el ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _La veo asombrada, de seguro pensaba que era Darien ... le sonrió, mientras la agarro de la cintura y la empujo un poco para poder entrar. Esta vez solo somos solo ella y yo ..._

 _..._

 _-_ Qué haces? ...espera Seiya - _le digo cuando me doy cuenta que está cerrando la puerta y pone seguro ... Qué acaso piensa secuestrarme en mi propia casa?_

 _-_ Bombón, ahora sí estamos solos tu y yo... - _oh no! eso me asusta ... Veo que se acerca más a mí mientras yo retrocedo ..._

-Viste a Darien? - _le pregunto para desviar el tema ...no se por qué está actuando así conmigo_

 _-_ Qué? acaso quieres verlo? ... - _veo que está molesto ... hay no que hice_

-No , es solo que ... - _digo mientras ... sigo retrocediendo ...hasta que siento que mi bebé está inquieto ..._

\- mi bebé ... - _digo mientras miro hacia mi barriga ..._

\- Es de el Bombón? ... - _me sorprendo ante lo que me dice, qué como rayos se le ocurre ... trato de acariciar un poco mi barriga para calmarlo, se pone inquieto cuando escucha a su padre creo ..._

 _-_ Bombón dímelo ... - _No me dí cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca, hasta que me agarra de mi cintura y me acerca más a el ... siento que se sorprende cuando chocamos un poco ...creo que el también lo sintió ..._

 _-_ Bombón ...el bebé ...se está moviendo ... - _veo que mira hacia mi barriga un poco asombrado ... su otra mano se dirige hacia mi barriga, hasta que toca mi mano ... - eso me hace regresar a la realidad ... qué estoy haciendo?_

 _Veo que acaricia mi mano por un rato ...después acaricia mi barriga...el bebé sigue inquieto. Noto que se agacha hasta la altura de mi barriga mientras sigue acariciándola ..._

 _Rayos , esto no es justo siento como si bebé y Seiya se pusieran contra mí._

 _-_ Bombón dime la verdad ... - _me dice mientras ahora si me observa ...rayos, cómo puedo decirle que no cuando me mira de esa manera y tu bebé no dejas de moverte ..._

 _-_ De qué? - _le digo mientras suspiro ...ya no puedo mentir_

 _-_ es mío cierto? - _lo sabe, sé que me mira pero yo solo puedo observar hacia otro lado ... Cierro mis ojos cuando le respondo_

 _-_ Sí , contento? ...ahora sí déjame en paz ... aléjate de mí ...- _le digo mientras trato de alejarme y voy hacia el sillón para sentarme ... las caricias de Seiya lo calmaron un poco aunque aún se sigue moviendo ... Lo acaricio para que se calme ... Esto me frustra, cómo puede pasarme esto ehhh, karma que he hecho?_

 _-_ cómo quieres que me aleje de tí cuando sé esto ehhhh - _lo escucho mientras viene y se sienta a mi costado._

 _-_ Seiya no lo hagas más difícil ... yo ... - _Me detengo cuando siento su mano acariciando mi barriga ..._

 _-_ Está inquieto cierto? - _me dice con una pequeña sonrisa ..rayos que acaso disfruta verme así ?_

-Sí, al parecer tu voz lo pone así ... - _le digo mientras trato de calmarme, el tener sus manos tocándome me pone nerviosa ..._

 _-_ jajajaj bombón ... por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Que querías que te dijera ...Seiya no te conozco ...y tu ... - _le digo hasta que me para ..._

-Si me conoces - _me dice mientras continúa acariciando mi barriga ..._

-Qué? ...claro que no - _le digo mientras desvío mi mirada ...por favor cuerpo tranquilo y tu bebé por que siento que te diviertes con esto_

-sí, sino por qué estás tan nerviosa ...ehhh tu cuerpo me conoce ...- _no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho por el ...tan obvia soy?_

 _-_ Aléjate de mí ... - _le digo mientras quito su mano y me paro ... Aunque no llego a pararme ya que el me agarra del brazo y me sienta nuevamente. Y me acorrala con sus manos ... Rayos conmigo ... por qué seré así ..._

 _-_ Sé que me conoces, yo si te conozco ... admítelo bombón - _me dice el mientras me sigue acorralando_

-No admitiré nada, suéltame Seiya _-Es un terco ...ahhhggg_

-No lo haré aparte, no te debes ir así ... el bebé quiere estar conmigo, ves ..no deja de moverse ... - _dice mientras se ríe ...ahhggg_

-Qué? ...no , solo está inquieto ... - _le digo mientras sigo moviéndome para salir_

-Igual que su madre ... bombón no te muevas ...- _me pide ...me vale lo que diga_

-Seiya ...pero qué haces? ... - _le digo mientras se va acercando cada vez más a mí ...qué piensa hacer? trato de moverme pero no puedo ..._

-Creo que es la única forma de que no te muevas - _dice ...para después besarme ... trato de resistirme cuando una de sus manos deja de acorralarme para acariciar mi barriga debajo de mi blusa ... rayos, está siendo injusto... - Cuando siento sus manos en contacto con mi piel, me encuentro perdida ... mi cuerpo reacciona a su contacto._

 _-_ Seiya ... tu ... - _quería hablar pero el aprovecha para besarme de nuevo , y esta vez ya no puedo negarme a sus labios ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _Lo sabía, es mío ... y ella ... me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo ... Estando así ella y yo ... y nuestro hijo. Siento que me besa con la mismas ansias que lo hago yo. No puedo creer que un mes me halla tenido esperando ... Su cuerpo tan cálido ...tan suave su piel , toda ella_

 _Le acaricio su barriga... creo que al fin tanto mi bombón como mi bebé se calmaron ... sonrío en pensar lo parecidos que son. Tanto tiempo y ahora ..._

 _Trato de no aplastarla, cuando siento que ella envuelve sus brazos en mi cuello para acercarme más ... Creo que mi bombón no sabe mentir ..._

 _-_ Me amas ... - _le digo al separarme un poco de ella ...Sé que no lo admitirá tan fácil pero ya sé como sacarle la verdad ..._

 _Vuelvo a besarla ... esperando que me responda... cuando suelto sus labios, una de sus manos se ponen en mi pecho ..._

 _-_ qué? ...tú ... - _no la dejo hablar y la vuelvo a besar ... quiero que sepa que no puede mentirme ..no a mí_

 _-_ Por que yo si lo hago ...y sé que tu también bombón - _le digo al soltar sus labios, nuestras respiraciones están agitadas... No puedo creer que al fin podamos estar juntos._

 _-_ Seiya ... yo ... - _me dice aún con sus ojos cerrados._

-eres mala mintiendo sabes? - _le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente. Me separo un poco de ella ... Miro hacia su barriga, creo que ya está calmado mi bebé ... sonrío mientras ahora la observo a ella ..._

 _-_ No me mires así ... - _me regaña mientras intenta calmar su respiración_

 _-_ y cómo lo tengo que hacer ? no puedes mentirme, o tal vez si pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa ... - _le digo mientras sigo acariciando su barriga ..._

-Seiya basta ... - _me dice mientras se tapa el rostro ... está avergonzada._

* * *

 ** _ya falta poco jejejej me quedé aquí espero que les guste ...y disculpen los errores ortográficos ..._**

 ** _Gracias Fátima por ayudarme y por darme ideas locas jajaja muchas gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les guste a todos este cap_**

 ** _Saludos desde el espacio estelar_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_buenas tardes a todos , espero que les halla gustado el cap anterior ...aún no puedo creer que ya se acerque la fecha límite para terminar la historia ...espero que les guste este cap . saludos a todos, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia._**

* * *

 _Seiya/_

 _-_ y cómo lo tengo que hacer ? no puedes mentirme, o tal vez si pero tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa ... - _le digo mientras sigo acariciando su barriga ..._

-Seiya basta... - _me dice mientras se tapa el rostro... está avergonzada. Y eso solo me hace reír/ Miro su barriga, ya está más grande… le alzo un poco su blusa para poder ver mejor, mi bebé… aún me parece increíble. Continúo con mis caricias cuando siento unas pataditas … Sonrío mientras continúo acariciando… es tan suave la piel de mi bombón._

… _._

Serena/

-Qué estás haciendo Seiya? – _le digo cuando siento que sube más mi blusa … ¿Pero este qué se cree?_

-jajajja bombón solo quería apreciar más tu barriga, el bebé está inquieto …aunque hace ratos pateaba en un lugar ahora lo siento en otro lugar… - _trato de que no se me note… rayos qué le digo?_

-Yo … seguro se movió , no crees? – _trato de que no vea mi nerviosismo, pero es difícil cuando estamos tan cerca y su mano sigue tocándome…_

-Yo, mira … tu, puedes darme un poco más de espacio? , no tienes cosas que hacer? Estudios? – _veo que se aleja un poco mientras me regala una sonrisa…rayos, no debe ser legal ser tan lindo …_

-Bueno eso hacía, pero adelanté algunos trabajos, por qué bombón? No me digas que quieres estar sola? – _se está burlando de mí o qué?_

-Pues sí, quiero estar sola…no entiendo qué haces aquí en primera….y por qué sigues aquí? – _le suelto todo mi enojo_

-Lo siento bombón, pero tus días de soledad acabaron, aparte que yo estaré muy seguido aquí aunque bueno tal vez viva contigo – _qué rayos?no puedo creer lo que dijo …y con permiso de quién?_

-Con qué derecho, aparte que este es mi departamento…no quiero! – _le digo mientras volteo hacia otro lado…no puedo evitar estar molesta, en primera yo no dije que sí._

 _-_ Bombón, no está en discusión eso… por favor… mírame quiero hablar contigo – _me dice mientras agarra mis dos manos… captando mi atención._

-Mira, yo te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que pude causarte, lo siento en serio … yo …- _está arrepentido? Pero si no es culpa de nadie…o a qué se refiere?_

 _-_ Te refieres a la fiesta cierto? – _veo que asiente apenado…_

-No es tu culpa, nos pusieron droga o que se yo, pero tranquilo… - _le digo para que se calme, no entiendo por qué no dice nada…_

 _-_ Seiya? Qué pasa? - _me está asustando .._

-Bombón, yo lo siento en serio…yo sí estaba un poco consciente … - _qué? Está bromeando conmigo?_

-Pero… si sabías que era yo? – _le pregunto mientras veo que levanta su rostro… siento que se acerca más a mí, tanto que me asusta un poco …_

-Bombón, sí … yo si sabía que eras tú… al inicio pensé que eras mi novia pero después pude verte bien y no pude controlarlo… - _rayos y por qué se tiene que acercar tanto para decirme eso? …por qué está mirando mis labios? …Serena contrólate…_

 _-_ Como ahora… lo siento bombón – _me dijo para después besarme … Como puede decir eso y ahora hacer esto…Cierro mis ojos y le respondo …Al principio es tan lento… no puedo evitar suspirar … Control dónde estás?_

-Sé que tú también lo sientes… bombón – _me dice al terminar el beso, diría que fue un corto beso…quería más ….rayos Serena, qué estás diciendo?_

-Sentir qué? - _aún no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer ... control dónde rayos estás?_

-No lo niegues bombón, sabes a lo que me refiero… - _sé a lo que se refiere pero no tengo por qué decirle, ya me siento un poco sofocada ..._

-Seiya, aléjate un poco…no me dejas pensar bien… tu mano… - _le digo mientras trato de alejarme un poco más de el …. Cuando subo la mirada veo que se está riendo de mí …._

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? - _como que hoy le dio por estás sonriendo a cada rato ..._

-Tú, no me puedes mentir … pero bombón, es enserio lo que te dije … yo lo siento…por todo lo que pude haberte causado, creo que tengo la culpa de esto en sí …

-Ya fue, aparte que bueno no todo fue tan malo …mi bebé lo vale, no me puedo arrepentir … - _le digo mientras me acomodo mejor, mi espalda ya me está doliendo un poco_

-Bombón … sé lo que tuviste que pasar… tus padres, si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos, es más - _qué? ...le hago señas que pare ..._

-No, no es necesario… yo asumí toda la responsabilidad … y así de debe ser - _le respondo , ya todo pasó no hace falta volver al pasado_

-Pero yo también soy responsable bombón … - _veo que quiere ayudarme pero con mis padres ya no hay vuelta atrás_

-Lo sé, sabía que eras tú … es solo que bueno … digamos que en parte fue nuestra culpa ok de ambos … - _le digo para que deje de pensar eso ..._

-Bombón, tú sabías que yo … - _oh no! por qué tenemos que hablar de ese día ...no me queda de otra que ser sincera, el se merece la verdad_

-Sí, es solo que no sé por qué no pude parar todo eso … y ya dejemos de hablar de eso …tengo hambre - _le corto para que deje ese tema_

-jajajaj me alegro bombón … - _me dice mientras me abraza sorpresivamente …_

-Déjame poder cuidarlos …sí? Aunque sea difícil de creer … te quiero, no has dejado mis pensamientos desde aquél día … no he podido estar tranquilo, te he buscado incluso cuando salía a la calle … no quiero alejarme de ti y ahora de muestro hijo … - _¿qué se supone que tenga que decir cuando me dan semejante declaración? …_

 _-_ Yo … yo, no sé …no puedes quererme, no me conoces …no sabes quién soy, es demasiado todo eso – _le respondo, ¿lo siento debería decir?_

-Claro que puedo quererte incluso más que eso …te amo, sí se quien eres …eres mi dulce bombón …sé que es mucho pero no puedo irme ya … este bebé es tuyo y mío y debo cuidarlos - _dice mientras se separa de mi y pone su mano en mi barriga ... rayos, se está aprovechando de la situación creo_

-Sé cuidarme Seiya … - _le digo ... no crea que me va a venir con esto_

-Lo sé, pero es mi deber y nadie puede impedirlo … bombón di que sí - _rayos por qué tiene que poner esa cara, no crea que me va a convencer tan fácilmente_

-Seiya, no te conozco … no sé quién eres … - _le digo, tratando de hacerle razonar_

-Si lo sabes, te lo demuestro? - _me dice mientras se para y me jala un poco ... qué pero a dónde quiere llevarme? / inconscientemente mis piernas tiemblan y creo que mi corazón está latiendo mas rápido de lo normal_

-Qué? …no, no - _le digo tratando de soltarme ... mientras normalizo mi respiración ..._

-jajajaj bombón, dame una oportunidad …aparte que ya estoy instalado - _veo que sonríe ante lo último ...le gusta darme la contra o qué?_

-Seiya … - _le digo mientras me levanto por mí misma y me dirijo hacia la cocina ... quiero otra gelatina, toda esta charla me está cansando, no sé por qué tanto alboroto por quedarse aquí ..._

 _-_ bombón dame la oportunidad por favor - _rayos, y yo que quería tener un tranquilo día ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _¿cómo puedo convencer a bombón? , esto iba a ser difícil , como veo a bombón ...no creo que de su brazo a torcer. - Noto que se va a la cocina a sacar una gelatina más - a mi también ya me di hambre ... -cuando veo que se va hacia la sala, saco otra gelatina para mí , creo que ya sé por qué ahora me gusta más la gelatina que antes ..._

 _Veo que se sienta y prende la tele, busca unos dibujos... - lo sé por que para cuando ve a bob esponja - sonrío, no puedo creer que bombón y yo tengamos gustos similares ... aparte que a ambos nos gusta el arte , por lo que supe de parte de Yaten fue que mi bombón quiere ser pintora, y es genial ...aunque el vio sus cuadros, espero poder verlo yo también._

 _Voy a sentarme a su costado, creo que será bueno dejar de pensar en eso por un momento ..._

 _-¿_ Qué haces con mi gelatina? - _escucho a bombón , volteo y la veo haciendo un puchero ..se ve tan linda, que me dan ganas de besarla ...pero debo controlarme sino bombón me va a botar de su casa ..._

 _-_ No sabía que eran tuyas, que sepa yo, yo preparé las gelatinas ... - _le digo mientras volteo a mirar a la tele ... es genial sentarse a mirar dibujos / la oigo quejándose en voz baja ...creo que no me dirá ya nada , punto para mí_

-Bombón, puedo quedarme hoy aquí? ...digo ya que bueno mañana tengo que ir a la uni y queda cerca de aquí - _le digo poniendo mi mejor cara para que acepte ... / Veo que habla en voz baja para después asentir un poco ...creo que ya sé como hacer para que acepte._

 _Después de que vimos un par de películas que daba en ese programa, volteé pero al parecer se quedó dormida... -Voy a su cuarto y traigo una de las colchas que había para taparla ... Cuando llego, la acomodo un poco mejor... la llevaría a su cuarto pero algo me dice que no le va gustar eso, así que mejor la tapo ... del otro lado me siento yo y como la colcha es larga me tapo yo también... Cambio de canal para ver que hay de bueno._

 _..._

 ** _/En la noche /_**

 ** _..._**

 _Serena/_

 _Rayos, ya es de noche, trato de levantarme un poco... Volteo y veo a Seiya del otro lado durmiendo, la tele sigue prendida ...Me levanto cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, busco el control para cambiar de canal ..._

 _Cuando lo encuentro, pongo dibujos ...mientras voy a prender las luces._

 _Voy hacia la cocina. Me pongo a cocinar ... Preparo un puré de papa, no es nada complicado, pero yo tengo por costumbre comer eso por las noches. Cuando termino, sirvo dos platos ... los llevo a la sala. Después llevo 2 vasos de té. Cuando me siento en el sillón, veo que Seiya sigue durmiendo ... lo muevo un poco tratando de despertarlo ..._

 _-_ Seiya? ...despierta. Oye ... - _lo sigo moviendo hasta que veo que ya está abriendo los ojos ..._

 _-_ ehh? ...que pasó bombón? ... - _me río un poco, creo que tiene mucho sueño ..._

-Ven come, ya después duermes ... toma - _veo que se acomoda, mientras trata de enfocar mejor su mirada ..._

-Gracias bombón ... - _asiento mientras como ... Lo veo que termina de comer todo, para después echarse en el sillón._

 _-_ Anda al cuarto ... oye no te duermas allí - _le digo mientras lo destapo , y lo muevo ... Veo que sigue un poco sonámbula, poco después se levanta y se va ... -Hay bebé, tu padre está muriéndose de sueño ... jajajja_

 _Después de acabar y poner los platos a la cocina ... apagar las luces. Voy hacia mi cuarto, prendo la luz ...- no lo puedo creer, Seiya se confundió de cuarto o qué?_

Seiya? oye muévete , este no es tu cuarto - _le digo mientras lo muevo... rayos este creo que lo está haciendo a propósito. Bueno ya fue ... -voy a ponerme mi pijama para acostarme. Menos mal que esta cama es grande sino , no entraríamos los tres ... Primero oro...después me echo de costado, espero que Seiya no se mueva mucho._

 _..._

 ** _Al día sgte /_**

 ** _..._**

 _Seiya /_

 _Despierto poco a poco, ya es tarde? ... trato moverme pero no puedo... miro bien y veo a mi bombón estar entre mis brazos...sonrío,es la primera vez que duermo bien y ya sé gracias a quién / alzo un brazo para buscar mi celular ... lo había puesto en la mesita de costado antes de dormirme. Veo la hora ...aún es temprano, pero debo alistarme ya ..._

 _Trato de moverme despacio, pero mi bombón tiene mi otro brazo como almohada ... Intento moverme de nuevo más despacio ... veo que me suelta. Pongo una almohada en mi lugar. La tapo más... Camino despacio hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme y lavarme._

 _..._

 _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando - pienso mientras me miro al espejo ya cambiado ...Termino de arreglarme para salir y cerrar despacio la puerta. Trataré de entregar mi trabajo lo más rápido que pueda para poder venir ...y poder ver a mi bombón._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Ya es tarde ... Pensé que iba a venir temprano, no es como si lo estuviera esperando ... Hace_ _7 horas que desperté ...eran las 7:00 am , ahora son la 1:00 pm ... Bueno mejor sirvo los platos por si viene y si no viene pues mejor para mí , me como su plato ..._

 _Es raro todo esto, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en su propuesta, pero es descabellado ...mejor sirvo rápido..._

 _En eso escucha que alguien abre la puerta._

 _-_ bombón? - _termina de llevar los vasos a la mesa de la sala. Cuando lo ve cerrando la puerta._

 _-_ Qué tal? - _le digo mientras me siento a comer... ni crea que lo voy a esperar..._

 _-_ Siento la demora bombón, pero tenía que ver algunos asuntos ya que se acercan nuestros exámenes finales... - _vaya...debe estar en la universidad_

-Estás en la universidad cierto ... - _veo que sonríe con mi pregunta ...esto no me da buena espina_

-Sí y justo es donde tú y Mina quieren estudiar ...por lo que sé - _nooo díganme que esto no es posible._

-No es genial bombón - _me dice mientras come su comida ... ok esto es demasiado para mí ... -_ Bombón no te molestes, gracias por la comida ...está rica ... - _Si claro, bueno ...solo espero que solo sean por unos días que se quede ..._

 _..._

 _¿Y no fueron unos días? pasó ya 1 mese... ¿dónde estoy? pues en mi cuarto escribiendo todo esto, ya que me ayuda a re ordenar mis pensamientos y mis emociones... No es que no lo quiera, ese es el problema ... Lo quiero, no soy de las que van a decir un te amo así de rápido y es por eso que prefiero decir un te quiero aunque bueno no se lo he dicho pero creo que el lo sabe. Y digo eso por que en varias ocasiones nos hemos besado . Rayos, lo se lo se... es difícil no ilusionarme y aparte las hormonas no me ayudan._

 _Hace días asistí al hospital y pude hablar con Amy... y bueno estoy emocionada por lo que me dijo aunque un poco asustada a decir verdad. No sé cómo podré cuando mis bebés nazcan y digo bebés ya que son 2 ...ya lo sabía pero no sabía el sexo pero Amy ya me lo dijo, se le soltó por allí y bueno ya fue la sorpresa pero en parte me ayudó ya que sé que ropitas comprar. Lo último que hablamos fue si iban a nacer a parto natural o cesárea pero bueno, mejor será ver en el momento ...esas palabras si me asustaron. Sé que dar a luz no es fácil, sienten dolor y eso pero eso me da miedo ...He tratado de seguir todas las indicaciones que me han dado. Aún faltan 2 meses para que nazcan ..._

 _Y Hablando de eso, Seiya no deja de estar de aquí para allá con todo eso, desde que le dije que tenía 6 meses, se puso como loco...cada que puede va de compras y trae algo nuevo para los bebés. Sé que está emocionado y creo que está más que yo ya que no para de decir que le va a enseñar a cantar, que será tan linda como yo, o si es varón que sacará su voz. Aunque bueno él no sabe a ciencia cierta que son 2 y no 1 pero eso será la sorpresa._

 _Agradezco en parte que esté aquí ya que Mina ha estado ocupada con las audiciones para entrar a la universidad. Sé que le irá genial ... Yaten no la deja sola, cada vez vienen a visitarnos y traen algunas cosas para los bebés. Me alegro por ellos, Mina no estará sola y bueno aunque ya no podemos charlas mucho como antes, nos comunicamos cuando podemos._

 _Por cierto bueno las cosas de Seiya siguen en el cuarto de huéspedes a pesar que duerme conmigo ( dormimos nomas, solo dormir) ...Y bueno ese cuarto está más lleno ya que trajo más cosas. Pude conocer a su hermano Taiki ayer y supe que el era el novio de Amy aunque no le dije nada. Me cae muy bien... Se parece un poco a Amy aunque Amy es más divertida._

 _Cierto, ya he estado viendo nombres para mis bebés aunque bueno en realidad lo vimos Seiya y yo, pero según el ...si es niña que se llame Serenity y si es niño que se llame Seiya ( me dio gracia cuando me lo dijo) en sí, son unos lindos nombres aunque bueno en realidad van a ser dos pero el no lo sabe aún jejejej ..Creo que eso es todo , espero que todo siga bien ..._

 _Cierro el diario, cansa un poco escribir, aunque lo bueno es que lo hago escuchando música ... mi grupo favorito ( Gfriend - rough ) Por un momento antes quería ser cantante pero bueno, ahora es solo un hobby. Guardo mi diario, no vaya ser que Seiya lo vea y ahhh ... su ego subirá .. En este tiempo pude conocerlo un poquito, aunque bueno nos parecemos en gustos pero en carácter no. - Bueno mejor salgo y voy a la sala antes que me quede dormida ..._

 _..._

 _Seiya/_

 _Es increíble como pasa el tiempo ... ya hace 2 meses que estoy viviendo con bombón ...y no me arrepiento y agradezco que me deje y no me haya botado jajaja aunque bueno creo que pudimos acordar algunas cosas. Bombón ya no sale mucho por su estado y yo adelanté unos trabajos finales antes de tomar las vacaciones ya que quiero estar al pendiente de bombón. Estoy muy feliz de que ya falta poco para el nacimiento de nuestro bebé. Aunque si tenía razón mi bombón ...somos muy jóvenes, antes tenía a un montón de chicas pero les conté que iba a ser padre y algunas lo tomaron a mal y eso pero no importa ... soy feliz con que las personas que quiero estén conmigo y estén felices por mí ... Ms hermanos ya conocen a mi bombón y nos apoyan, aunque me siento un poco triste por sus padres de bombón ... sin que sepa ella. He ido a verlos y bueno hablé con ellos, Entendí su reacción, su padre casi me mata pero su madre lo impidió y les puse las cosas claras. Aunque no les conté de que no nos conocíamos y eso. Digamos que les dije que éramos novios pero que en esa fiesta no estábamos en nuestros 5 sentidos y eso. Pero que yo tomaré la responsabilidad y que si me lo permitían quería casarme con bombón._

 _Hace 2 semanas de que hablé con ellos y los sigo frecuentando, les enseño fotos de bombón, sin que se dé cuenta ... aunque una ve por un poco me descubre. Creo que muy pronto sus padres irán a verla y es que su madre se siente mal por haber reaccionado de esa forma con su hija. Me pidió que la cuidara mucho, le conté que ganó una beca en la universidad y que aún no empiezan las clases para ella... se emocionó mucho, bombón no va a dejar sus estudios les aseguré al igual que yo ... ambos veremos la forma de cómo hacer para cuidar al bebé._

 _Volteo y veo a bombón durmiendo en el sillón nuevamente, creo que se le ha hecho costumbre ... La abrigo más y me levanto para terminar de lavar los platos... acabamos de almorzar._

 _..._

 _ **/ 1 MES después/**_

 _ **...**_

 ** _En el hospital ..._**

 _-_ Bombón pujaaa ... tu puedes! _\- claro es fácil decirlo, tu no estás en mi lugar..._

-Serena ...tu puedes! vamos ya viene tu bebé - _asiento a mi amiga Amy, la dejaron estar en la sala... trato de concentrarme y sacar fuerzas de donde no se, tengo que ser fuerte...ya solo falta poco... me digo, cuando escucho el llanto de mi bebé, no puedo verlo bien pero veo que se lo llevan ..._

-Ahora el otro Serena ... tu puedes! - _asiento ... rayos, en serio, creo que tal vez hubiera preferido la cesárea._

 _-_ Otro? bombón ... otro? - _no tengo tiempo ... agarro fuertemente su mano mientras trato de pujar con todas mis fuerzas... Oigo que me dicen que falta un poco más ... rayos , pujo de nuevo ..._

-Solo un poco más Serena - _me siento débil , trato de poner todo lo que tengo y lo que tengo... de pronto escucho otro llanto ... escucho que dicen que es una niña ... no puedo mantener mis ojos ni abiertos... me echo esperando un poco descansar ... quiero ver a mis niños pero me siento débil, sé que estarán en buenas manos ..._

 _..._

Seiya/

Bombón está descansando. Por poco y me asusto cuando cerró sus ojos ... la llevaron a un cuarto para que esté mejor. Ahora estoy viendo a las dos personitas más lindas que halla podido ver en mi vida ...

-bombóncito, eres tan linda como tu madre ... y tu campeón, que guapo - _toco sus manitos, están dormidos ambos... se ven tan frágiles. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas caigan ..._

-Y mis sobrina? ... - _veo a Mina acercándose , está igual de emocionada y sorprendida cuando ve a dos bebés ... estaba igual, no puedo creer que bombón me lo halla ocultado, ahora entiendo las pataditas ..._

-Son dos Seiya? - _asiento -_ lo sé, yo tampoco lo sabía ...todo es obra de bombón ...-ahhhh que emoción ahora tengo una sobrina y un sobrino ... -lo sabía , vez Mina te dije que iba a ser varóncito -Yaten son dos, una niña y un niño ...entonces yo también gané ... -oigan no hagan bulla, están durmiendo...

-Que quede en empate entonces ... - _sonrío viendo como siguen hablando, este par si que se parece ... veo a Taiki acercándose ..._

-felicidades hermano, son dos hermosos bebés ... -así que ya sabías esto? - hermano, trabajo aquí , aparte que Amy me dio el aviso antes, solo nosotros y Serena sabíamos, seguro quería sorprenderte - y lo hizo, claro que lo hizo- _le digo mientras vuelvo mi mirada a mis niños. Ahora solo falta que mi bombón despierte._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _-_ bombón? - _escucho cuando abro mis ojos ...trato de enfocar bien y lo veo ..._ -Seiya, mis bebés ..están bien? - _le pregunto, mientras trataba de sentarme... -_ si bombón, están bien, no te sientes ..el doctor dijo que debes guardar reposo - quiero verlos, si? - sí, ya los traen, tranquila ...

(toc,toc) - aquí traemos a los bebés...

-wow Seiya por favor quiero verlos - al parecer alguien está muy ansiosa, descuida bombón... - _me dice mientras me trae a Serenity primero y después carga a Seiya...son tan lindos ...-_ Son preciosos no bombón - sí, son unos angelitos - _le digo mientras los acaricio ...son preciosos._

 _Siento que Serenity tiene hambre, me desabrocho un poco la bata para darle de comer. Se ven tan linda. Volteo y miro a Seiya dormido ... tiene el cabello negrito como su padre. Mientras que Serenity tiene un color rojo... creo que de cariño le diremos chibi chibi -_ Seiya que te parece si de cariño le decimos chibi chibi - _le pregunto mientras sigo mirando a mi niña -_ Claro bombón, le cae genial ... creo que Seiya junior heredó tu amor por el sueño ...ha estado durmiendo jajaja -si claro, no será de otro quién lo heredó ehhh - _le digo con sarcasmo, aunque si es gracioso ... creo que los dos se parecen ... son una ternurita mis niños._

 _..._

 **/3 días después/**

 **...**

 **-** bombón, ya llegamos ... pasa - _me dice mientras empuja la puerta con el pie, acabamos de salir del hospital. Ya estaba cansada de estar allí aunque sea unos días. Dulce hogar ... Entro cargando a Seiya mientras que Seiya entra con Serenity, está despierta mientras que su hermano sigue dormido, después que le dí de comer se durmió ..._

 _Entro y voy a su cuarto para poner a Seiya en una de las cunas... menos mal que todo ya estaba listo jejeje . Veo que Seiya pone a Serenity en su cuna y unos juguetes con ella. -_ Seiya cuídalos sí? ...voy a cambiarme... -si bombón, anda ...yo lo veo - _me dice , voy hacia el cuarto para cambiarme, me aburría de usar bata en el hospital. Pero a las finales todo salió bien y ahora estoy en casa con mis bebés._

 _Mina y Yaten no pudieron acompañarme hoy debido a que hoy es la entrega de los resultados para la universidad. Yaten fue con ella, estoy segura que ingresó, Mina es la mejor. Y hablando de universidad, en dos meses más debo entrar ...aunque me preocupa con quién voy a dejarlos...Escucho sonar mi celular..._

 _-_ _aló? mamá?_

 _-hija, sé que ya saliste, me gustaría poder verlos, me gustaría poder hablar contigo ...se puede? -claro mami / le digo aún asombrada, los he visto estos días, creo que mi mamá se siente culpable por lo que pasó ese día -bueno te espero mañana si? - claro mami, bye / corto, woo esto debe ser obra de Seiya, ni crea que no se que fue a hablar con mis padres... Sammy me lo dijo, y bueno no le comenté nada,por que si no me lo dijo fue por que no quería que supiera. Me pareció un lindo gesto pero me molestó después por no haberme dicho._

 _-_ bombón? - Si ya voy Seiya / _le contesto mientras me apresuro para salir ..._

 _..._

 _Serena/_

 _Diario... creo que es la tercera vez que te escribo, sabes? ya hace un mes que inicié las clases. Hable con mis padres e hicimos las paces, mi madre cuida a mis bebés cuando Seiya y yo andamos en la uni , mi padre ahora es el único que trabaja , le subieron de puesto y mamá decidió dedicarse a ser ama de casa y de paso cuidar a mis niños ... Por otra parte, Seiya les cae bien por lo que me dijeron mis padres y mi hermano. Por mi parte puedo decir que mi relación con Seiya ha avanzado desde que nacieron los bebés. Nos hemos dado un tiempo y debo decir que él volvió a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes... no me parecía correcto dormir con él, aparte que aún me lleva un poco la duda con respecto a un nosotros, faltan algunas cosas por hablar... aunque en la universidad nos vemos en el recreo, a veces vengo con el cuando salimos ambos temprano. Aunque mayormente salimos tarde._

 _Y el tiempo que nos vemos pues pocas veces podemos hablar de nosotros, agradezco un montón a mi madre que me los cuida...es difícil estudiar y tener al cuidado a dos bebés...pero ellos son mi impulso para seguirme esforzando y como dije antes...ellos lo valen_

 _Mis niños... cada día se ven más hermosos , estoy feliz que puedan contar conmigo y con Seiya, Mina tenía razón al decirme que no podía separar a su padre de ellos y es que hemos tenido algunos percances y está demás decir quienes fueron los que opacaban muestra relación aunque bueno aún no puedo definirla así ...osea si pero no tanto ya que bueno no estamos en plan de novios ni nada, creo que se podría decir que somos padres y vivimos juntos si pero nosotros no somos nada en sí ... Aunque Seiya comprende y es paciente conmigo, no es que me haga de rogar sino que trato de poner mas cabeza que corazón y no puedo evitarlo, he visto innumerables relaciones fallidas y eso solo hace que sea un poco mas precavida, sé que Seiya es diferente, lo sé pero creo que debemos iniciar desde poco el y yo y no adelantarnos .._

 _Quiero hacerlo bien, y que no sea solo por el hecho de que tengamos unos hijos. Aunque el me dijo que no es por ellos, que me quiere a mí._

 _Solo quiero estar segura...de lo que siento, de todo este remolino de sentimientos._

 _..._

 ** _/5 años después/_**

-bombóncito dónde estás? / _lo escucho decir desde la cocina-_ está conmigo Seiya, estoy cambiándola ... - y Sei? está contigo? / _le pregunto mientras termino de ponerle su vestido a mi niña, por alguna razón quería que le cambiara y le peinara como yo...se veía tan linda mi princesa... y es que hoy es mi graduación, la de Seiya fue hace un año, fue hermosa... Ahora es mi turno, he logrado tanto y conocido a grandes amigos... -Sonrío al recordar esos momentos... hasta que escucho a mi hija que me llama. -_ Mami así está bien, me veo muy linda? / _sonrío al oírla, hago como si estuviera pensando ... -_ claro que si princesa, vamos a buscar a tu hermano seguro aún no termina de arreglarse / _le digo mientras ambas salimos de mi cuarto._

 _-_ mamiiii , me puedes ayudar con esto por favor - _escucho cuando entro con mi hija a su cuarto, asiento mientras voy hacia el para arreglarse su camisa. Se ve tan guapo, cada día se parece más a su padre... como una gota de agua. Termino de arreglarle para después dejarlo ir con su hermana en busca de su padre. -Me paro, me veo un poco en el espejo...me doy el visto bueno y salgo._

 _-_ Bombón ya vamos, ya terminé / _me dice mientras toma las llaves y yo a los niños de la mano para salir, veo primero que no nos falte nada y salimos juntos..._

 _Hace 6 años si alguien me hubiera dicho que este sería mi futuro no le hubiera prestado atención o tal vez sí para preguntarle el nombre del chico con el que me casaría para después anotarlo y no hablar con nadie que tuviera ese nombre. Algo drástico pero era mejor ser precavido ... jajaja - Salimos del hotel y entramos al carro de Seiya - cierto Seiya ya tiene un carro, con su trabajo se lo ganó, es un chico famoso...un padre excelente, tal vez me gané la lotería - Sonrío mientras nos vamos rumbo a la ceremonia, espero ver a Mina allí, no creo que se haga tarde aunque mejor le doy la ventaja de la duda..._

 _Aún no sé que me depara el futuro, pero pude encontrar la respuesta a lo que sucedió aquella noche ... -Miro por el retrovisor a mis niños, los veo contentos, aunque después veo a mi niña mirar un poco molesta a su hermano, les gusta molestarse a ambos, pero se quieren mucho - Volteo a mirar al hombre a mi costado y jalo su mano para entrelazarla... veo que se asombra al inicio pero después sonríe mientras sigue mirando al frente._

 _Puedo decirlo ahora... me gusta, lo quiero, lo amo ...amo a Seiya Kou,mi futuro esposo y es que nos casaremos en unos 4 meses... Creo que aún me falta escribir muchas cosas de lo que pasé con Seiya en este tiempo. Debo anotarlo en mis listas pendientes junto con irme al hospital a checar y es que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien hace días. Espero que hoy todo esté bien... no me gustaría preocupar a Seiya y a mis niños._

 _Quién hubiera creído que terminaría comprometida y con unos niños hermosos... aunque bueno, aún no todo está dicho. Y tengo miedo hasta cierto punto al futuro ...pero se si estoy con mi familia podré ser fuerte..._

* * *

 **buenas noches a todos... espero que les guste este cap, bueno esta historia terminó una primera parte aunque tal vez a algunos les interese saber a qué se refería Serena con algunos problemas que tuvo ...por que saben, yo me muero por escribirlo jejeje gracias por seguir esta historia... hasta aquí llegó a su "fin" ... pero tranquilos jejeje tengo muchas sorpresas con esta historia ... como saben pertenece al reto otoñal de Ladies Kou ...espero que les halla gustado, cualquier comentario...es bienvenido, gracias**

 **saludos desde el espacio estelar**


End file.
